


The Laws of Physical Attraction

by RoyalBlueRoses



Series: Raditz Saga Side Stories [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Mates, Romance, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/pseuds/RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: There are Bulma's Laws of Love; and Vegeta's Saiyans Stages of Mating; Attraction, Affection, and Selection. Each Law of Motion, drawing these forces together, Gravity, Inertia, Magnetism. Each emotion, Anger, Need, Obsession, must be expressed. Please say you love me. AU Canon-Divergent- Post Gemini Saga Companion/Stand Alone. Some Raditz/Launch fluff, Vegeta and Bulma love story.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Raditz Saga Side Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016514
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Gravity - Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a special Bulma and Vegeta story for awhile now, like A Rose By Any Other Name, but instead of Raditz and Launch, Bulma and Vegeta will be in this story, which I'm thinking will have 4 parts. Each part will have a theme. You'll see what these mean, and if they have any special kinks! ;) This is based in the Gemini Saga Univese. This is a post-story, kind of a peek into the future! Ok, enough babble, onto the juicy Vegebul~!

**\- Emotion -**

**Gravity**

Every object in a state of uniform motion will remain in that state of motion, unless an external force acts on it. Force equals mass times acceleration.

For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

Sir Isaac Newton

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."

* * *

_"Vegeta!"_

Bulma yelled, fuming. She hit the intercom to the gravity chamber once again, nothing.

"Lunch is ready! Come out and get it!" She shouted again, holding down the button as she screamed, and saw him, facedown, doing push-ups on the floor.

"I'm _busy!_ Stop interrupting me!" He snarled back, and she let go of the communication button, ignoring his rude reply.

"Why don't you just bring it to him, Bulma dear?" Bunny said, smiling sweetly as she laid out a tray littered with an odd assortment of hors d'oeuvres, cocktail sausages, baby gherkins, baby carrots, dressing, and different sauces to dip them in, as well as cold ham and cheese sandwiches. Bulma snorted, crossing her arms.

"I'm no servant! He has two legs, and they work just _fine!"_ She huffed, sitting down at the table, and picking up a cocktail weenie with a toothpick, dipping it in the cheese fondue before taking a bite.

"Well, I made so much, I sure hope he doesn't let it go to waste." Bunny said, and sighed. "I can take care of it, Mrs. Briefs." A deep voice said, and Bunny perked up.

"Raditz, darling! You're just in time! Make sure to save Veggie enough, alright?" She said, and he nodded, entering the kitchen with Launch in tow; who was now beginning to show her baby bump quite a bit, wearing one of those small tank tops with suspenders that bared her entire stomach with no shame, and blue denim shorts with red Nike sneakers.

"Mmm, something smells good! I'm starvin'!" She said, walking over with her curly blonde hair up in a high ponytail that showed off the pink mating mark on her neck, and the new necklace Raditz had gifted her, with a diamond studded heart with the date of their anniversary on it. Bulma huffed, looking away as the two filled their plates.

"I love these little guys! Hehe, they look like baby weiners!" Launch chuckled, and Mrs. Briefs giggled as well. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"..Launch!" Raditz grumbled, slightly perturbed. He raised one eyebrow at her, questioning her morals as a heaping amount of food towered on his plate. He was wearing a thin, black beater that barely covered all of his scars, and rugged muscle that he seemed to like to show off.

"They remind me of Goku's little weenie when he was a kid. You know what, maybe now I'm losing my appetite." Bulma scowled, standing and brushing off her blouse, which was a light blue, thin, lacy material, with a black bra underneath, and high waisted black leggings that squeezed in all the right places. She felt something graze her thigh, and looked down, just as she heard a rough voice from behind her.

"Don't tell me you're talking about that clown Kakarot and his penchant for public nudity, **that** I could have gone my life without seeing." Vegeta grumbled, and his tail coiled around her thigh possessively.

"Oh, so you _are_ here! Let me get you a cool drink of water, you must be thirsty!" Bunny said, but Bulma stopped her, silently storming over to the ice maker, and filling him a glass without speaking.

"My brother is rather odd, growing up on Earth and hitting his head really made him lack common knowledge..." Raditz said, making Launch giggle as she attempted to feed him a carrot, which he turned his cheek away from, growling.

"Wow, a Saiyan that doesn't like something that's edible, _imagine that."_ Bulma sneered, and thrust the cool glass of water into Vegeta's hand, from where he leaned up against the counter, shoving food into his mouth quickly so that he could go immediately back out to the gravity room.

"I'll get Raditz to eat it, watch!" Launch said, and Bulma crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the couple, as the blonde dipped the carrot in ranch dressing, and gave him a seductive gaze.

"Eat it for _me_ , won't you Raditz? For the _baby?_ Once it comes, you want to set a good example as a father, and show em' that vegetables are good for a growing Saiyan!" She said, and Bulma smirked. Even Vegeta paused his devouring for a second to watch, as Raditz weighed his options, twisting his mouth to the side as he mulled over it, and looked at the carrot warily.

"Hm. Fine. For the baby." He grunted, and bit the carrot right out of her fingers, then took a handful off the tray, and began tossing them in his mouth, as if they were just as good as potato chips. Launch looked back at Bulma, revelling in her achievement, her green eyes sparkling as she clearly was flaunting her power over the man.

Bulma looked down at Vegeta's plate, and saw the baby gherkins he'd grabbed before tasting, then a half eaten one on the plate, which he must have discarded after tasting it and finding out he didn't like it. Bulma poked a pickle with her tooth pick, and hesitated, eyeing him as he was face deep in a sandwich, eating everything but the crust.

 _"Vegeta~"_ She purred, and waved the little pickle around. "You should try this pickle, it's _good!"_ She said sweetly, and nudged it towards his face. He grunted, brushing crumbs off his face with the back of his hand, then chugging his water. Bulma glanced at Launch, who was laughing into her hand quietly, then to her mother, who balled up her fist and shook it, cheering her on.

Bulma furrowed her brows, then bit off half the pickle. "Mmm, it's bitter, but it's _really_ good, it has a nice crunchy snap to it! Vinegar is very good for digestion, Vegeta." She said, and carefully moved it toward his face again. He exhaled sharply, then pushed it away, storming out of the kitchen, all while muttering, "I'm not a damned _garbage disposal_ like that fool!"

Bulma lowered the pickle, setting it down on his discarded plate, before scraping them into the trash silently, feeling all the eyes in the kitchen on her back.

"Oh, Bulma. That's too bad. He's just not like my sweet Raditz, here." Launch teased, and Raditz chuckled softly as they kissed, and he whispered against her lips, "I love you."

* * *

The heavy metal door slammed behind him, as he muttered angry curses in Saiyan, and took off his white shirt, baring his deeply carven musculature, as he walked over and adjusted the Gravity Chamber to 300 times Earth's gravity. The chamber rumbled, and it began to hum with energy; which was almost in a way angrily, as Vegeta began to exercise, squeezing his eyes shut, imagining that fool Kakarot below him, being pounded into the dirt by his fists, as well as Raditz, who should have known better.

Vegeta gripped one of the exercise bars and pulled himself up, staring at the wall as his mind could not quiet itself.

 _What was she trying to accomplish, **feeding** me before them all?_ _To demean me, or demonstrate that she has any type of hold over my decisions?_ He growled between his teeth, his fingers tightening on the sweat slicked bar, as his biceps quivered, and forced his body upward, until his upper body was above the bar, then he slowly let himself down, and up again.

 _I would never be hand-fed as if I were an infant, or some type of **tamed** pet_. He thought, lastly, and made himself forget the entire ridiculous scenario, as he continued doing reps. Him and Bulma were already mates, and she'd never complained about his performance in the bedroom, so it couldn't be that.

* * *

She'd retired to the lounge room some time ago, and was simply sitting on the couch, flipping though whatever magazines were on the coffee table, as her mother and Launch still chattered happily away in the kitchen, as whenever she changed to her bluenette version, she was happy to chatter away mindlessly over washing dishes, or baking sweets.

Bulma didn't know where Raditz had gone, and didn't care to, he most likely was down in the lab with her father, lifting this or that, while he was also happy to let her father talk off his ear, and could argue back about science with his knowledge from being a technician on Planet Frieza. So, that left Bulma with no place to go, not wanting to be a third wheel. She kicked off her pastel blue pumps, and rested her heels on the table, her teal blue toenails shining as she rolled one ankle around absentmindedly, flipping through the latest issue of Science Lately, which had a large section dedicated to Sir Isaac Newton, and his Laws of Physics. She hummed with interest, and began reading away contentedly, as the clock ticked away above her.

What she didn't know, was that she had an admirer, as the evening dragged on, into dinner, and welcoming smells began to tickle her nose from the kitchen, she sighed, setting down the magazine, and stretching, as she got up slowly, leaving her heels behind, and the article wide open on the table, as she strolled to the kitchen for a drink. Vegeta paused, revealing his position from behind one of their large indoor plants. He'd come in because his stomach was growling, but dinner hadn't been quite ready yet, so he hesitated to go to the kitchen, and instead came upon Bulma, but for whatever reason, decided he didn't want to disturb her quiet reading, and waited for her to set down the magazine. He watched her saunter away, with a breeze of cool ocean, and sweet sultry strawberry, as her blouse clung to her back, and her tight black leggings like a glove whispered between her thighs with every movement of her long shapely legs.

Feeling like some type of degenerate stalker, Vegeta moved quickly to the couch, and sat down where she had, and picked up the magazine, quickly glancing over it, finding it was only news he'd already known _. Why are they rehashing old news, and why was Bulma even that interested to sit and read it for **that** long?_ He huffed, and set down the magazine just how she'd left it, then sunk back into the couch, and held one of those high heeled shoes in his hand, turning it this way and that, inspecting the odd design, then, to his disgust, he sniffed it. And thoroughly enjoyed the comforting warmth of her scent.

 _What the **hell** is wrong with me?_ He wondered, then heard Bulma approach the intercom once again, like she always did to call him out of the Gravity Chamber. He crossed his arms and smirked, leaning back comfortably on the couch, and listened to her grumblings.

"He's probably still in there, knowing Vegeta! Doesn't he _ever_ take a break? _Ugh!"_ She grovelled to herself, then paused, feeling a prick in her senses, felt only by the presence of her mate. Bulma turned her head quickly, her short locks bouncing.

"Vegeta?" She called to the darkness, where he quietly watched. He smirked, feeling an odd sense of playful arousal coming over him. Bulma shivered, rubbing her arms.

"That's odd. I could have sworn it was like he was right behind me.." She whispered to herself, then clicked the button on the intercom, and saw that the Gravity room was dark.

"Oh, he must have already left. That sneak!" She said, and retreated, her cerulean eyes not leaving the dark lounge, as they stared past the darkness, and practically into him, but never saw him, though he stared right back.

"Bulma! Did you find him?" Her mother called, and she was quickly distracted, and turned away, walking back into the bright glow of the warm kitchen.

"No, I think he's washing up, I'm sure he'll smell the food and come running!" She said brightly, and he chuckled, "As if I were some type of _blasted_ bloodhound?" He purred, coming forth at last from the darkness, dropping the shoe as he left the cool lounge for the assault on his senses that made his stomach roar shamefully loud. He'd smell _her_ and come running, if it weren't for his insatiable hunger, and the fact that they had to live with other more conservative _people_.

" _There_ you are!" Bulma said, and whirled around, kissing his cheek. He stiffened a little, but didn't complain; he was over his days of being embarrassed by her sneak attacks. If the female wanted to lavish him with affection, he supposed it was fine now, seeing as they were mates. Just as long as she didn't try anything insulting to his masculinity like pinching his cheeks, or slapping his 'tight butt' like she liked to do.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a meal, and let that oaf inhale everything," He teased Raditz good-naturedly, and the other Saiyan responded, "Seeing as this is my mate's delicious cooking, I shouldn't allow you the privilege of sharing in it, but she's declared it to be for all, so take your pick, your Highness." Raditz replied kindly, and Vegeta frowned. _Doesn't he ever engage in a challenge?!_

"Fine." He begrudgingly huffed, and helped himself.

* * *

Bulma reapplied her soft pink lipstick over the bathroom sink, then fluffed her curls with one hand, adjusting her pink headband over her bangs. Dinner had gone as usual, Vegeta and Raditz rarely talked, they couldn't even be bothered to converse over the dinner table, so Bulma ate in relative silence while Launch and her mother giggled over telling the making of the dinner, while her father picked at it behind his newspaper.

Now, she'd freshened up, and was hoping to get some time with Vegeta, alone. He was always darting around behind the scenes, she never caught him long enough to have a decent conversation. Today, she was feeling particularly lonely, and felt herself longing for something she probably shouldn't even _bring_ up, but something that she'd read in the article peaked her interest. It was a quote from Sir Isaac Newton, on the laws of physics, and just one quote stuck out to her: For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

Wasn't that just so painfully fitting? Every time she tried to engage Vegeta, he was repulsed away, like negatively charged magnets; anytime she tried to show her friends and family the Vegeta she knew behind closed doors, the one who was willing to let her play with him a little, and show everyone that he wasn't so cold and incapable of affection like they all assumed.

So perhaps that meant, she needed to push him back a little, if she wanted to get the reaction she truly longed for, but knew she could never have. Inertia. Moving forward. The images of Raditz and Launch lingered in her mind, making her jealousy bubble up, no matter how much she tried to tamp it down.

_He's never once said he loves me... Does he? Or are we just mates, solely to produce offspring to further his line, but what then? What then once I grow old, and his vitality outlasts my own?_

Bulma sighed, fiddling with her black lace accented push up bra, adjusting herself pleasingly, then unbuttoning her blouse a bit. If she knew how to get Vegeta's attention, it was with these puppies. But she wanted to have his attention long enough to talk, so she exhaled, deciding she would approach him decently and without appearing she was only there to seduce him. She turned on her heel, then looked down, and wondered where her shoes were.

 _Oh, that's right, I left them out in the lounge._ She thought, then left the bathroom quickly for the lounge, hurriedly bouncing down the stairs, and wheeling into the lounge quickly. She grabbed one off the floor, and put it on, hopping as she got it over her heel, then looked for the other, puzzled. Where the heck did it go? She wondered, bending down to look under the couch. It wasn't there, so she continued her search, scoping out the object on the floor, until at last she found it, discarded in the hallway.

 _That's odd, I don't remember leaving it here_. She thought, then shrugged, and went to click the button on the intercom to check the camera. She could look in one way without him knowing if she wanted, so that's what she did. Bulma was pleased to find Vegeta by his lonesome, but furrowed her brows, as she watched him, for once not working out, but pacing; back and forth like a caged animal.

 _What's wrong with him?_ She thought, and turned on the audio, then listened, but all she heard was an incoherent rambling in Saiyan that she could not understand, but the intonation was clear. He was upset over something. And she intended to find out what it was. Bulma gulped, then took a deep inhale, and a long exhale, attempting to appear calm and collected with him, for anytime she was anything else; he sensed it right away.

So, if she was taking Sir Isaac Newton's advice, which was odd; given she'd never seen the scientist as an expert on romance; that meant, there were two different outcomes to her making an action. A: She drops her "apple" and it drops to the ground. B: She drops it, and he catches her apple.

Either way, Gravity will deem that her apple falls, no matter what.

* * *

He left the man to stew in his own bitter juice, as Raditz walked away from the Gravity chamber, unsuccessful in his attempts to speak with Vegeta. It had only led to a violent exchange of blows, which left him with a lovely smattering of bruises and scratches all over his body. He had only meant to ask Vegeta what their plans were in regards to the future, he knew what his own were with Launch; and he was curious if Vegeta wanted to join them, instead of living on the Briefs' property. But for whatever reason, he seemed very adamant against this, which didn't make any sense, seeing as Vegeta acted like he couldn't stand living there, and constantly avoided interacting with any of the residents, besides small nips at conversation, that usually ended with Vegeta leaving the room.

Raditz wiped the sweat off his face with a towel, pausing in the yard as he heard the door creak open. His head perked up, and he saw the young Briefs woman, and quickly avoided her, flying up towards the trees, and heading towards his suite he shared with Launch whenever they decided to vacation from Kame House.

 _I sure hope that those two can move along in their relationship, or else I'm afraid Vegeta will regress backwards._ He thought briefly, then smiled, feeling a small, fleeting ki from inside the house that belonged to his unborn child.

* * *

_Clack. Clack._

There was a small tapping outside the chamber door, that made Vegeta pause his frantic ramblings, and turn his head towards the sound. Bulma took two more slow steps up the metal stairs; cursing herself for wearing those heels that made so much noise, and made her idea of sneaking up on him now impossible because she knew Vegeta had to have heard the sound.

 _That's odd,_ Vegeta thought, _Bulma never comes out here to talk, she always uses that damn intercom._ Instead of yelling for her to go away, he found himself wiping the sweat off his body frantically; feeling the need to impress her, as he knew she didn't like kissing him when he was covered in sweat. There was a small rapping, of her knocking on the door, and Vegeta moved over quickly to open it, twisting the air-lock of the door that was once intended to keep the void of space out. The door swung inwards, and she looked down, staring at her hands before her, clasped nervously before her waist.

"Bulma?" He said, tilting his head, he'd given up long ago on calling her solely 'Woman' once she'd made it known she didn't care for the name, though sometimes it still slipped out. She looked up and smiled sweetly, her large saucers delving into his.

"Um, it's getting late, don't you want to get going inside?" She said, and he shrugged, and instead moved aside for her to come in there. Bulma followed, and he closed the door behind them, watching her backside as she walked past, looking around at the broken bots on the floor with a small grumble of agitation.

"I'll clean them up later, and see if your father will fix them. He's always up odd hours of the night." He said quickly, ushering her away from them before she could start yelling at him. Bulma nodded.

 _Don't worry about it. Relax._ A voice whispered in her mind, and she questioned a moment if this were her thinking, or if Vegeta was using their mental connection to talk to her, something they didn't do often, besides in emergencies. She shook it off, and decided she agreed, she should relax. She followed Vegeta, looking around curiously, at how he had made the old spaceship into his own little... _pad_. It was more decorated than his room, and they spent lots of time there, but normally only at night. Vegeta went to the fridge in the small complex, and took out a bottle of red cherry Gatorade for himself, then looked at her and she smiled, nodding as he took one out for her too, blueberry.

"Ah, sorry it's not quite as well stocked as your mother's kitchen. You aren't hungry, are you?" He questioned, as he perused the contents of the refrigerator, mainly stocked with fruit and nutrition bars.

"No, thank you." She said sweetly, sitting down on a bar stool that was nailed down to the floor, crossing her legs.

The Gravity Chamber closed off all outside noise, making the quiet between them incredibly loud, like the resonating boom of falling sandbags in her ears. Vegeta didn't seem to mind the silence, as he leaned up against the cool refrigerator, and gazed at her, his eyes slowly moving up and down her body discreetly, as he licked sweat off his upper lip.

She desired to stop the noise, so she unscrewed the cap of her drink, and took a few gulps, feeling refreshed by the cool drink, in the hot chamber where the masculine odor of perspiration from his workout was heavy and moist on her skin. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, seeing as Vegeta kept this area so clean, she noticed, but wasn't surprised. Vegeta had demonstrated a level of cleanliness that was almost militant before with his own room, and even hers that was adorable, as he got angry about her leaving her discarded panties on the floor for all to see.

"There's something I have to ask you." She finally said, bringing him out of his daze, his eyes flitting up from her cleavage and to her face, as Bulma set her drink on the bar, and crossed her legs, one foot tapping anxiously, so quickly that her seafoam blue pump was falling off a little and showing the pink heel of her foot.

"Vegeta." She said sternly, and his eyes whipped to hers, and she had his full attention, his onyx eyes at last unglazed by his low lust always brimming below the surface.

"You have my attention. Go on."

Bulma nodded, then fretted on how to begin, smoothing her sweating hands down her nylon leggings, and licking her lips. "Well, _you know_... Since we're 'mated', I was wondering, when do you want to..." She trailed off.

 _Get married? Have children?_ Those were all too intense to think about right now, she didn't want to put that on the table just yet.

"To..." She fumbled, and pulled her blouse away from her skin where it was sticking, and becoming transparent.

"Move? I know. That overgrown porcupine was just in here bragging about moving his rodent family to a new den, like I care. Good riddance." He snorted, and Bulma laughed, breaking the tension.

"No, I don't want to move, silly! I love it here. Don't you?" She spoke softly, as he watched her red tongue swipe across her pink lips like the sweet inside of a strawberry. Vegeta didn't answer right away, bringing his eyes back up, as he slowly came to sit beside her on the other stool, resting one arm on the counter.

He nodded.

"As much as I can with those ridiculous parents of yours." He sneered. Bulma looked behind them, and saw the small twin bed, and a stack of books beside it, and frowned. I never thought to put shelves in for him, she thought reluctantly. It's not like this ship was going to space now, it was grounded precisely as a work out room at this point.

"Oh, Vegeta. It's so... plain in here." She frowned, and got up, fussing with the books on the floor, she bent over to straighten them, and smiled when seeing they were all from the library inside. She plopped on the bed and opened one. As Vegeta stood, grumbling.

"Get out of my stuff, woman. Don't be rummaging around in things that don't belong to you," He snarled, and attempted to take the book. Bulma giggled, and snatched it away, hiding it behind her back. A playful gleam sparked in his eyes, as he quickly reached for it, and she stuffed it beneath her and sat on it. Bulma giggled coquettishly.

"If you want it so bad, come get it." She teased, and then gasped as he picked her up, and snatched the book right out from beneath her, then tossed her onto the bed, making her body bounce on the old bed springs. She patted the bed, and frowned again.

 _Does he sleep in here?_ She wondered, _Maybe Vegeta takes a nap after reading?_ She thought, then blushed for whatever reason; imagining him with reading glasses on, snoozing away with an open book on his chest. He growled.

"What are you thinking? I can sense you're up to something." He snapped, his tail doing the same, but Bulma shrugged innocently, reclining back, and crossing her arms behind her head.

"Nothing, just thinking about how sexy and smart you are." She replied sweetly, batting her lashes, and he grunted, not satisfied by her answer.

"No, something was on the tip of your tongue before, but now you're deflecting. What is it?" He growled, and got onto the bed to leer over her with intimidation, making her squirm deeper down bashfully.

"I.. I don't know." She peeped, and looked away, hearing the low rumbling sound that he made to warn her.

"I don't like liars, or people who keep secrets, Bulma." He rasped lowly, then leaned down to whisper a hot breath into her ear.

"And you're hiding something." He purred, and she felt a shiver go through her body. Bulma placed her hands on his white shirt, feeling the hot, perspiring skin beneath as she squeezed his chest to get a grip on herself. Reminding her, that she hadn't yet dropped her apple, and here he was uprooting the entire tree by making their conversation turn sexual.

Bulma cleared her throat, and sat up, and he followed, but kept one hand on her lower back. Bulma lowered her head and took his hand, and placed both of hers around his. "Vegeta, I have to ask you. Why is it, everytime we make love, and I say 'I love you'... you roll off of me and pretend to go to sleep. Or when I just say it out of the blue, you pretend not to hear me. Why?" She asked, and squeezed his hands, looking up into his eyes, as hers suddenly felt heavy, and welled with tears, her throat bobbing as she gulped down a sob. Vegeta stared at her a long moment, then down at their hands, and sighed.

"Why do you insist on saying it, if you know I won't respond?" He said, and she clenched his hand, suddenly feeling angry.

 _" **Because**! I love you! **Say** it!" _She cried, her tears spilling down her face. Vegeta growled, loosening his hand, and raking it through his hair.

"It's that damned hair-changing harlot, she got this idea in your head, didn't she?!" He barked, and Bulma froze, sniffling. She wanted at first to bark back, and defend herself, but then her lip trembled, and she nodded slightly.

"Her and Raditz.." She began, but he cut her off, pushing her back with the force of his lips pressing against hers, Bulma gasped, and for a moment forgot how to breathe as he kissed her, with desperation, squeezing her hip, and pulling her body up against him, as he kissed her tenderly, and stroked her shoulder with the other hand, before pulling back.

"We are not Launch and Raditz. And I am not so cheap, as to proclaim my affection by store-bought gifts, and sugar-coated words. I don't want you to ever compare the two of us again." He said, and Bulma nodded slowly, waiting for him to just say it! She was blind to any other words it seemed, her mind was set on those three little words.

"I love you, Vegeta." She said again, and he smirked, cradling her cheek in one hand.

He shook his head once, and she cried out again, and slapped at his chest, pushing against him.

" _Why?_ Why won't you **say** it? Why did you even bother making me your mate then?" She whimpered, and Vegeta exhaled sharply with his irritation, shaking his head and looking away from her, at the wall.

Bulma felt her rage growing inside her, and growled out loud with her anger, shoving him off her, and onto his back, which was only possible because she took him by surprise. Bulma sat on him, and gripped him by the towel still draped around his neck. She grit her teeth, her cyan ocean eyes blazing with rage.

 _"Answer me!"_ She spat, but it sounded more like a whine than a demand. Vegeta threw his head back and laughed, and Bulma grew even more agitated, watching him laugh, his husky chuckle making vibrations on the bed.

"It's **not** funny!" She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, still straddling him as he quieted, and looked up, holding her by her waist.

"Why should I say something that is only a custom on Earth? It's bad enough I have to live here, but now I may as well leave my entire culture behind, and coincide with your demands. Fine. Here: I love you. Is that so satisfying?" He said, and Bulma frowned.

"No... It's not." She said, blinking, her tears drying just slightly as she shifted on his lap, feeling the hot tension between them.

"How... would you say it in Saiyan?" She asked, tilting her head. He frowned.

 _"Rases."_ The word rolled off his tongue, love. "But that's not how it was done, from what I know, I never knew my parents to ever say that towards one another." He said, frowning.

"Oh... maybe they... _didn't?"_ She said cautiously, and he shook his head.

"Not possible. They were mates." He said bluntly, "The only woman you can make your mate, is one that you feel a strong connection to. First off, attraction. Second, affection." He said, and squeezed her waist. "Third, selection." He grinned.

"And I chose you, because I was both attracted, and I felt... affection." He said, and stroked her back, rolling down the waistband of her leggings to graze his fingers across the mark.

"Here..." He rested his warm palm on it, and Bulma blushed, feeling a resonating warmth tingling in the base of her belly.

"Is where I bit you, marking you as mine." He said softly, then flipped the both of them around, lowering his face to nuzzle it in her throat, as his hips shifted, and she took a small intake of breath as his growing arousal pressed hard on hers.

"My woman, my Bulma. My mate." He purred, and nipped at her throat, rocking his hips against hers, as his hands wandered and snuck beneath her blouse, and broke the buttons. She whimpered, as he tossed it onto the floor.

"Vegeta..." She sighed, feeling her heart aching with fullness for what she was longing for. He'd loved her all along, even before the moment he made his mark.

"Now do you understand why we don't _need_ such silly words?" He said playfully, darting his tongue out to tickle her earlobe. She nodded, and turned her face to kiss him, wrapping her arms around her neck, and hearing from that small place in her mind. _I love you. I love you more than words can say. No earthling words can express the affection I feel for you, Bulma._ He whispered in her mind, and she melted into his arms, lost in his warm lips; as the sweet flavors of cherry and blueberry mixed in their kiss, his tongue sweetly stroking hers, his hot hands running all over her body.

First, unlatching her bra, then pulling her leggings down her legs, as her thighs shook with anticipation, watching as he stripped off his own clothes with haste, tearing his shirt off, and springing out of his black shorts fully erect and throbbing, as he came over her, and glared down into her eyes. Bulma felt pressure in her groin as he hesitated above her, and she slipped out of her panties for him, then waited, feeling the brief cool touch of air, before ecstasy. He plunged into her, and she didn't offer him any resistance, as Bulma moaned out hoarsely, and clutched his back, as he held her down by one hip, and angled himself down to sink in fully, her other leg, curling around him, as he sunk up inside of her, and met her with a sweet, long thrust, his own hips shaking as he hit her with a passionate impact, that had her crying out so loud, he silenced her scream, pressing his lips to hers, and staring with half lidded eyes into hers, as their bodies moved together as one, each thrust painfully sweet as she squeezed around his girth, and he plunged into her pillowy warmth.

Bulma arched her hips up and dug her nails into his shoulders, bucking herself up with effort, panting as he watched her breasts bounce, and caught one in his mouth, sucking the erect nipple and twirling his tongue around it.

"Ah.. ah.." She panted, as he took her buttocks and rested on his knees, with her laying back, pulling her groin up to clash against his, as his tail wrapped around her waist, then curled around her breast, the bristles tickling her nipple to a painful erection, as she bit her lip and groaned.

Vegeta looked down at her, his eyes intense, his fingertips burrowing into the softness of her pale bottom, as her flushed pink center met with his unyielding hardness, the dark rosy tip of him slipping out, and stoking her slippery, swollen clit with his precum coated tip.

Bulma took his tail and sucked on the end of it, moaning into it as he rubbed her clit, and stroked himself into a frenzy, until they both felt a burst of emotion loaded pleasure, as his head sunk into the hood of her clitoris pulsed out milky fluid, and she shuddered around him.

Vegeta leaned back, stroking his erection with glazed over eyes, as Bulma took his long tail and stroked it over her tempting body, down her quivering belly, and across her blue curls, until his eyes widened with surprise.

"Bulma," He gasped, then grit his teeth and groaned as she pushed his tail against her entrance, her legs spread out indecently as she watched for his reaction.

"Would this feel good to you, Vegeta? Or do you want the _real_ thing?" She purred, and shifted over to remove his hands from his own groin, and replace them with hers. He groaned, "A Saiyan's tail is his honor, though.. sensitive.." He moaned out loud, as the tip of it popped through, as did his own engorged head, sliding into her pink lips, as Bulma used both hands to stroke his appendages.

"You... vulgar... little vixen.." He grunted, then sighed, as his squirming tail was coiled up inside her, and his cock was pushed up against the walls of her throat, her tongue lathing the shaft, as it hit the back of her throat.

Bulma couldn't answer, so she only moaned, against his shaft, as Vegeta moved his tail around inside her, the soft fur soaking wet with her fluids as it moved in and out, the length of it tickling her cervix, and moving sensually like a snake; stroking and thrusting against her walls as his erogenous appendage enjoyed the new home it was nestled in, and he smirked as he realized her mistake.

He placed one hand on the back of her head, and pulled her head back, to look into her eyes as he began to pull and push his tail deeper, and bob her head on his shaft, until she was a mumbling mess beneath him, and he was almost ready to climax again. Vegeta pulled away from her entirely, then pushed her onto her back, hovering over her, and pulsing one hand between her thighs, two fingers slipping in her slit, his tail was still dripping as it hung pendulously from his back, and snaked between his thighs, with a devilish grin, as he held his slick erection in one hand and stroked it against her hot opening, before pushing it into her, and his tail into her tight backside, as she arched her back off the bed with her surprise.

"Vegeta! No!" She gasped, but he only chuckled, "Yes..." waiting a moment to move his tail, until she was used to the sensation of being so full in both her vagina and her perky bottom, as he squeezed it in his hands, and massaged it to make her relax. Vegeta slowly moved his hips forth to slide back into her heated canal, and tickled his tail at the new entrance it was waiting to burrow into. Bulma wrapped her legs around him, and whimpered her pleas, and he sunk his hips down, and his tail all at once, making her moan hoarsely with her surprise, as she enjoyed the feeling of fullness, of his two erogenous organs penetrating her more deeply than she could even handle.

"Oh, Vegeta!" She cried, and he took her thighs, and spread them out before him so he could watch, as he pulled his shaft out slightly, and slammed into her, making her breasts bounce salaciously, and the milky cream bubbling out between them squelch, dripping down into a puddle on the bed, and lubricating his tail; her previous resistance completely lost, as she clung to him, digging her teal nails into his hard biceps.

Vegeta's pale, firm backside flexed with his tail nestled between it, cradling his scrotum up to push against her folds, as he slid freely into his mate once again, his naked skin moving against hers, his pre seminal fluids intermingling into her womb from his milky wet slit as he was pushing, mixing around the walls her soft pussy with his hard cock, pressing himself higher; until she slid up on the creaking bed with each passionate thrust, the force of his girth, as his twisting tail, stroking the sensitive ridges between them.

Bulma felt her lower body becoming hot liquid around him, that pulsed out and wet the fine black hairs on his sculpted abdomen, as he clutched her shoulders and kissed her panting lips, before burying her into the bed, and burrowing himself deep to release inside her, fully flooding her womb with his warmth, as he dipped his hips down to savor every pulse of their shared orgasm. Bulma dug her heels into his back, and gasped with each pulse, taking his essence into her with each orgasmic convulsing of her cervix as she uncoiled, unravelled with him, and Vegeta with her, until he wrapped his arms around her, resting inside her, as they embraced, and he shuddered, Bulma's contractions still milking him.

"I love you," She whispered, and he purred in response, as she felt a warmth tingling in her mating mark, as he looked at her with loving eyes, "I 'love' you more." he rumbled, then rolled his eyes, and she giggled, as he laid on his back and took her with him, Bulma rested against his side, and placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she smiled, hearing the resonating purr in his chest as she stroked it, and he kissed the top of her head. "You foolish woman and your earthling customs... although I have to say, I like the one _you_ made up." He snickered, and tickled between her cheeks with his still warm tail, and she gasped, pinching his nipple.

"Don't you ever _dare_ do that again!" She growled, but he only chuckled maliciously, and groped both breasts, tweaking her nipples. "Don't put my tail in places it doesn't belong, because you're giving me all kinds of _**filthy** ideas_ for the next time," He snickered, kissing her tender nipples.

"You pervert!" She growled, and crushed his head between her breasts.

"You're lucky I love you so much!" She snarled, and squashed his face so tightly he made a muffled groan, then nipped a pillowy breast. "I could put my dick here too, and cum all over your pretty face," He growled, and Bulma gasped, shoving him down harder. "Don't you dare! We're taking a shower and washing your filthy little tail, then we're going to bed, mister!" She huffed, pulling him by his hand as he followed, grinning devilishly as they entered the bathroom.

" _Little?_ Practically my _entire_ tail was inside of you, and it wants to go again," He sneered, and she pulled him into the shower by his tail. "You bastard!" She growled, as their shadows moved around playfully through the glass wall, gravity attracting both magnets; and forcing them together inseparably.


	2. Stimuli - Anger

**Stimuli - Anger**

**Electromagnetism**

e·lec·tro·mag·net·ism

/əˌlektrōˈmaɡnəˌtizəm/

The interaction of electric currents or fields and magnetic fields

Electromagnetic force, a type of physical interaction that occurs between electrically charged particles.

-Maxwell

The Law of Force and Acceleration, a force upon an object causes it to accelerate according to the formula net force = mass x acceleration.

The acceleration of an object as produced by a net force is directly proportional to the magnitude of the net force, in the same direction as the net force, and inversely proportional to the mass of the object.

"I can calculate the motion of heavenly bodies, but not the madness of people."

-Sir Isaac Newton

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day. Grass so green, the sky so fucking blue it made Vegeta scowl in disgust. He mulled about his room, not wanting to exit for the simple fact that today was Sunday, and what Bulma's eccentric mother deemed as 'Family Day'. It had been a long tradition now that Vegeta had been avoiding joining the best he could, but Bulma always somehow managed to drag him out, either with tempting descriptions of the food cooking on the grill, or tempting descriptions of what she would _do_ for him later if he behaved himself.

"Hmph." Vegeta huffed, digging through his dresser drawer for what he was looking for. It was odd, he hadn't thought of it before, until now. He pulled out piles of clothes, all neatly stacked, digging through loads of crisp cotton and sleek polyester until finding his prize. He pulled out the old breastplate, covered in scratches, pockmarked by bullet wounds, and smirked; remembering that this was the original set of armour that he had brought with him from space, the only remnant of his past that was once all he wore on his back. Now he had so many different types of shirts, pants, armour, all procured by Bulma and her mother, that sometimes he just preferred to wear something _familiar_. But, he wasn't wearing it today. Vegeta flipped the flexible armour inside out with just a small amount of resistance, and looked at the compartments there where he once stored valuable assets for his missions.

The Planet Trade Organization were very advanced, their skilled scientists had thought of almost everything a purger would need whilst scouring alien planets. He opened the compartment, and eyed the syringes lined up in the slots. Adrenaline, Morphine, Poison, Electrolytes, Numbing Agent, there it was. Vegeta picked up the vial of red fluid and smirked. Stimuli. That was a special term, but it was simple enough to understand. The Stimuli syringe was injected to perhaps one who had fainted, or someone who was becoming exhausted on the battlefield. It was a potent concoction but it had wonderful effects.

Vegeta took the syringe, and neatly hid away his breastplate beneath the folded clothes, before standing, and looking at the outfit sitting there, ready for him on the bed. He scowled at it with hatred. It was a white and blue costume, a dark blue Nike shirt, white shorts, and white socks with red and blue stripes. He growled at it. Bulma should have known better than to think giving him this ridiculous sports attire in the royal Saiyan colors would appease him; it did the opposite in fact, it angered him immensely.

"Vegeta! Get dressed! Everyone will be here in **five** minutes!" Bulma yelled, rapping on the door with her knuckles. His shoulders tensed, tail slumping.

"And _please_ wear the clothes I picked out, you **have** to wear them for what we're doing today!" She tacked on with a giggle, and he sighed.

"Be out in a minute, don't wait up." He muttered, but that seemed to please her enough, and she walked away. It had been a little over a year since he first gave in to her demands, letting her into his world. And yet, he still had his bedroom, and she had hers; in a mutual agreement to allow each other space as needed. They had mated, an immense amount of times, but still, _nothing..._

_"Weeahh!"_

Vegeta cringed, hearing the jarring noise. His shoulders tensed, as if to hide his ears. _"Wah! Wah! Weeeeah!"_

 _It's the spawn of the hedgehog and his hair changing harlot!_ Vegeta realized as he whirled around, and slammed the window shut to cut off the infuriating noise, right before he could hear Bulma and her mother coo over the baby, like so many other times once it had been born a few months ago. He growled, stripping away his plain white shirt and cotton briefs, tossing them on the floor, before storming to the bathroom, needle in hand. It was a delicate process to inject the Stimuli, and he wanted complete silence and privacy as he did it. For that, he slammed the door shut, and turned on the shower, waiting a few moments, then setting the syringe on the bathroom sink before stepping in the scalding water without hesitation.

Vegeta allowed the heat to calm his nerves, the rushing water, and the pounding of a throbbing migraine in his ears drowning out the sound, as he slowly traced his hands around his body, the water dappling his tanned body, his tight neck thick with tension and wiry veins, leading down to his broad chest with slabs of thick muscle making a deep divot down his sternum, to his core, where his hands stroked around the wall of muscle there, allowing the water to trickle down into the V of his waist.

His hands wandered over his body as his head tilted back, eyes shut. In order to inject the Stimuli, he felt it crucial he were clean, taking a dollop of blue body wash and slapping it on his chest, working it into his skin, making a foam, and scrubbing himself down, before stepping under the water once again, his hair when it was drenched, parted down the middle and hidden forelocks dangled down to his chin, the rest splayed around his shoulders, as he rinsed himself off, then looked to the Stimuli sitting on the bathroom sink from the cracked shower door. A vein pulsed in his brow, making the blood vessels in his eyes redden with the pain. He felt himself almost craving the Stimuli; if it would calm this pain and make him feel powerful once again. Vegeta clenched his teeth, stepping out onto the floor mat, he took the syringe, and sat on the edge of the tub.

He took the syringe of red liquid, clasping it loosely in his fingers, and hung his head, his hair hanging over his creased brow, where his unreadable expression seemed worried, as he rolled the syringe between his palms, his legs spread, allowing his flaccid genitals to droop over the side of the tub, his testes heavy from the heat, and yet they may as well have been empty for his failure to produce a child with Bulma; something he had come to secretly loathe, each time they were intimate now he felt it was a race for him to ejaculate, and attempt to impregnate her, which seemed to only make Bulma angry, to his confusion. He was only doing what he had promised her, and yet either she, or he, was failing to produce an heir.

And yet. The last time, they had gone at it for hours and his body had inexplicably _refused_ to climax. Bulma seemed to enjoy it thoroughly, but it was only frustrating for him, to climb and climb to your peak, then fail to reach it as the woman beneath you was squirming with her elation, _urging_ you to come when you couldn't. It left him aching and feeling emasculated. He groaned and slammed his fist into his thigh, embarrassed of his failings.

Vegeta swallowed his pride, and took the syringe, spreading his legs, and injecting it into the thick muscle of his inner thigh, right above the artery which provided blood flow to his groin. He dropped it, knowing what was about to happen in a few moments, his hands clenched and unclenched as he felt a thrilling warmth rush through him, his nails digging into his palms as he felt the effect of the drug reaching down into his body, tingling outwards slowly, he sunk to the floor, tilting his head back. Time went slowly by, as his vision spun and made the overhead light go in circles, then, he felt it.

The veins in his abdomen swelled, thickly chorded with blood, as he looked down and stroked himself, feeling his phallus thickening and becoming denser with engorged blood vessels in his hand. Yes, this was what he would need, revitalisation. He needed to feel virile; potent, and right now this was doing it for him, as his hand made passes down his foreskin, the sheath of it making delicious friction on the sensitive nerves on the thick ridge of his cock, his hand tightening slightly as the other came down and cupped his own testes, gently kneading and cradling them as if coaxing out the desired reaction.

Vegeta huffed and fell onto his knees, one hand on the floor as his hips jerked with tension, and he felt a building up of his arousal swelling in his lower back , his erection straining as his hands were becoming dry, and the friction was almost painful, but he **wanted** to feel it; he _needed_ to feel it, the stimuli making every hair and skin follicle stand on end, his body becoming extra sensitive as he panted and jerked, his bicep bulging as it worked his shaft vigorously, pumping down its length and making his scrotum seize with each ball bouncing against his hand as he vigorously masturbated, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing the image of Bulma to appear.

Vegeta's tension broke and the heat uncoiled uninterrupted as an image of her, heavily pregnant entered his mind, with him thrusting wildly between her legs already gooey with white strings of cum, his engorged testes slapping erratically against her sticky bottom as she moaned aloud, her breasts bouncing as he leaned down to pull milk from them; gulping the hot liquid down, as it leaked down his chin, he tweaked the other and made her milk spray with a helpless mewl from her lips. His body, which seemed almost small in comparison to her heavily impregnated body was moving frantically, his buttocks clenched, tail frizzed with excitement as he dove between her opened legs, and she encouraged him to cum freely in her, panting out her heated complements to his erect size, virility, and strength. He could almost feel his wildly pulsing cock moving unhinged against her naked skin, stroking himself into climax with her hot pillowy walls already coated in his semen.

Vegeta rocked his hips up and slammed his tip against her cervix, each vigorous thrust making essence ooze out, until she was panting heavily with her orgasm, each clench pulsing around him, as he pulled out, watching the rivers of fluid spill out, then pushed back in with a splash of her and his milky fluids combined, until Vegeta's legs shook, his groin tightened, straining to push out the last drops of semen into her eager cervix, before pulling away slowly. He looked down and watched her, leaking his virile essence from her wet, reddened vagina, between shining wet lips swollen from vigorous mating, panting out surges of his semen helplessly, a small slave woman under his shadow as she was rendered into a cum dumping whore, her vagina full to the brim with his fluid like an overflowing toilet.

" _Fuck!_ **Yes**!" He seethed, he didn't know why this particularly offensive fantasy was always the one that made him explode, so much so he even imagined it _while_ he was with her, inside of her at the apex of his orgasm, this was what typically made him ejaculate the fastest; which she would surely be infuriated at him for even _imagining_ , but that made it all the more tempting to imagine it in further, sordid detail that a self-proclaimed 'lady' such as his beloved Bulma would never allow to be treated like a breeder woman in a million years.

"Take it! Pregnant _slut_ , **ungh**!

Milk-making, breeding **cow**!" He hissed, and then panted, his salivating mouth hanging open, red tongue quickly licking his lips as he hovered over the floor, one vascular arm holding him up as the other milked the semen rushing out his shaft, spilling onto the white floor tiles in a hot puddle. Then, as the high of his orgasm left him, he curled onto his knees, his head on the floor, the puddle beneath him making a pungent, salient odor as his body shook with shame.

"You... disrespectful cur..." He cursed himself, in a rasping breath. "I've failed you...Bulma."

* * *

Bulma tapped her racquet on the turf, grumbling with her impatience as Launch and her mother fretted over her baby, the half-saiyan's long blue tail curling up from her pleated red tennis skirt, leading up to her now soft tummy, and green tank top. Her dutiful mate was close by, as always, Raditz watched how Bunny took the baby, and seemed slightly tense when Bunny bounced her on her knee.

"Who's a good girl! Parzi!" She cooed, Bulma rolling her eyes. The quarter-Gemini-Saiyan baby was named Parznich, after Parsnips, and Launch, but they'd all grown attached to just calling the dark green-haired child, 'Parzi'.

"Be careful, she just ate not too long ago, Mrs. Briefs." Raditz said anxiously, and Launch took his arm, smiling sweetly as she led him back over to their side of the court. "Come on, Raditz, let her watch over Parzi, we'll play a few stimulating games of tennis!" The Blunette said sweetly, tossing the ball up in the air for Raditz. He jumped up and swatted it with the racquet, and she quickly tapped it back skillfully, the couple had been obviously practicing, as Launch batted the flurry of his returns back with a trained hand, lobbing it, then hitting his deadly topspin with a backstroke, and even held the racquet with her tail and batted the ball that way.

 _"Hey! New rule, no tails!"_ Bulma called, and Launch lowered her racquet, pouting at Raditz. "Aww, does that mean we can't do our special move?" She asked, and he looked dejected.

"We practiced 'Double Thunder' _all_ week." He frowned back, looking over to Bulma with shiny black Saiyan eyes.

"Oh, no. That look doesn't work on me, big guy.. I'm immune." Bulma huffed, looking away. Launch joined him, staring at her with sparkling violet eyes.

"You can do a special move with Vegeta, I don't mind. That would only make it fair." She said sweetly, and Bulma bit her lip.

"Uhh, special move..?" She wondered aloud, then slumped her shoulders. Her and Vegeta didn't _have_ a special move. He'd been so cantankerous and antisocial lately, she only managed to see him for meals, and 'mating sessions' as he so aptly called them.

But...Bulma hadn't yet been cleared with her doctor to go off her pill, her doctor agreed to greatly lower the strength of the pills; to get her used to having more natural, organic symptoms from ovulatation and menstruation before completely withdrawing, but also suggested she discuss it with her husband first before _completely_ stopping; a discussion she had been too nervous to bring up. She was absolutely certain Vegeta didn't want children, _just_ sex, and **lots** of it. She was scared to think of what he would do if he ever found out she was pregnant, but she did badly desire to have a child of her own, and she was nearing her thirties now, _the clock was **ticking**!_

"Bulma?" Raditz questioned, tilting his head and sniffing; as if sensing what she was thinking about.

"Uhh, ok! Yeah, tails are allowed then." Bulma said, making Raditz and Launch high five enthusiastically.

"Great, aren't we all just _bushy-_ tailed and _bright-_ eyed today!" A scathingly cheerful, brusque voice made them all pause as Vegeta came over onto the tennis court, donned from head to heel in his tennis wear, from the white visor perched before his flame of black bristles, to the white tennis shoes on his feet.

"What do you think of my _spiffy_ duds! Raditz, don't _**you** think _these colors are fitting for a Prince?" He spat obnoxiously, making Raditz raise one brow at him, placing one arm around Launch.

"Erm, sure..." He said, unsure how to answer, as Launch scowled at Vegeta.

" **Vegeta**..." Bulma warned, coming up to him with her hands on her hips, an identical costume flattering her figure, with a white, pleated tennis skirt, and a form-fitting blue jersey. He smirked at her, and she frowned deeply at him, shaking her head with disapproval of his rude attitude.

"You're late, you know. I was starting to think maybe you drowned in the toilet," She huffed, making his cheeks slightly redden.

"I was **not** on the commode!" He growled back, then stormed past her, over onto the court, tossing the green ball up and batting it on his racquet effortlessly.

"Alright, hedgehog, and the bluehead, how about 15-all, if you can make it that long."

"You're on, short stuff." Launch snarled, a little emerald fire showing in her eyes as the other half brimmed just below the surface.

"Come on sweetheart, back up." Raditz reminded her, and the two backed a few steps away from the net, as Bulma moved back as well, and Vegeta prepared to serve. He smirked, bending his knees with the racquet dangling between them, a wild fire still burning in his eyes as he called out the shot.

Bunny was still bouncing Parzi on her lap, as she picked up the scoreboard, and flipped all the papers to say zero.

"Love - Zero, _Bahaha!"_ He cackled, then threw the ball up in the air, and tapped it with the racket, not needing much strength to send it flying. Raditz and Launch scrambled for the ball, as Bulma looked at Vegeta with a scolding glare, feeling hurt by the way he had said 'Love - Zero' as if in reference to _them_ , but that was silly; it was after all **just** tennis terminology.

" _I got it!"_ Launch yelled, jumping up to hit the ball, just as Raditz swooped in front of her, hitting it before she could.

" **Bam**! Haha!" He laughed, and the ball went flying, and Vegeta surged forth, just as Bulma did, and swung for it aggressively. The ball hit racquet, and flew, as Bulma cheered, and it soared over Raditz and Launch's heads, hitting the back fence.

"Outta bounds!" Bunny called, adding one point for Raditz and Launch. He growled, and stormed back into position, not looking at Bulma in his frustration with her. "Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength!" She giggled, and Launch giggled annoyingly back as Raditz moved to serve. Vegeta rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as if bored.

"Now serving, 1-Love." The 'hedgehog' announced, his masses of wild hair held back by a green headband. He wore a red beater, and green shorts to match Launch. He tossed the ball up in the air, and tapped it, making it soar high above their heads, Bulma and Vegeta tensed, not knowing where it was headed. Vegeta glanced at Bulma, squatting, holding her raquet at the ready with her cheeks puffed out in a cute way, and that was just long enough for the ball to soar over their heads, bouncing just out of bounds.

"Anotha' for Blue and Bullet!" Bunny announced, using their self-made nicknames. Vegeta growled, as Bulma tossed Launch the ball, and she giggled, waving at Parzi as the baby babbled at her, tiny fat hands clapping.

"I guess it's my turn!" She chirped happily, and went off to the corner. Vegeta sighed, not blaming Bulma for this one after all, why did she have to look so _damned_ cute, she was twenty-eight and _still_ had cherub cheeks.

"This one's going to The Prince and... _Cheeky_ over here!" Vegeta snapped, and Bulma looked at him, confused.

"Cheeky!?" She questioned, wondering what the reason was, but he waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Look sharp, this one's a klutz." He murmured, and she nodded back.

"Okie-dokie, uhm, 2- to 0?" Launch said, and Raditz nodded at her, as she shrugged her shoulders, and wrapped her long blue tail around the handle, then tossed the tennis ball up and jumped, or rather _flew_ , as she whacked it, straight at Vegeta. He surged forth, grinning eagerly, and _thwack!_ he caught the ball mid-spin on his raquet, sending it flying back towards Raditz. The large Saiyan barreled forth, his racquet swinging as he charged, then _huck!_ knocked it back swiftly over the net. Bunny whistled as the ball flew back, cheering on both teams. Bulma jumped up, her bountiful chest bouncing, as she hit the ball with surprising enthusiasm, sending it in a spike towards the opposing side of the net. Raditz and Launch both ran to swipe for it, but it landed on the turf before they could.

" _Yoo-Hoo~!_ 1 point for Cheeky and The Prince!" Bunny sang, flipping the card. Vegeta grinned and gave Bulma's perspiring shoulder a quick kiss, as she caught the ball from Raditz.

" _Now_ we're playing! Come on, Cheeks~!" She said happily, swinging her hips back and forth for Vegeta to see, and sure enough, he caught a glimpse of the crease of her round cheeks over her toned thighs, and gulped, licking the tiny taste of her perspiration from his lips.

Something about her taste was just slightly different, as Vegeta's pupils expanded on Bulma, taking in her scent slightly, as she raised her arm to throw the ball, a small damp circle under her arm wafted this new scent towards him, and hit him like a brick wall.

 _What was that? Is she... fertile?_ Vegeta gulped, as the green fuzzy ball dropped, and Bulma tapped it up into the air from underneath, her chest bouncing beneath the polyester as she swung the racquet up, and they nearly floated out of the cups of her sports bra with the momentum of her swing.

"Loose cannon, _watch out!"_ Bunny screamed enthusiastically, cheering on Bulma. That snapped Vegeta out of his haze, and back on the spinning green ball soaring through the air.

"Good serve," He said quickly, and stepped up to the net. "Aw, thanks honey-" She began to say, then turned her attention on the ball's ascent.

Raditz and Launch both flew up to get the ball, then crashed into each other, with a yelp from Launch, the ball dropped on the court.

"2-2! That's an Ace in the hole!" Bunny cheered, and Vegeta turned to Bulma, as she held up her hand for a high five.

"That's a tie! One more, and we've got the advantage!" She said happily, and Vegeta nodded, but they still had 13 more points to go. He gave her a careful high five, not wanting to snap her wrist back, and she jumped up and down excitedly, making his eyes follow her chest with every bounce. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't know how to phrase it, as he gazed at her breasts that seemed somehow _larger,_ the nipples protruding through the fabric.

_Definitely. She's-_

"Hey, _hot shot!_ Your serve!" Raditz sneered, and Vegeta humphed back at him, catching the ball.

"I heard you." Vegeta muttered, and returned to his corner to serve.

"Don't crash into your mate next time, _Bullet."_ He said snarkily, and Raditz looked apologetic to Launch. She shrugged, then turned her nose just in time to catch a whiff of pollen in the air, and sneezed, her ponytail turning blonde.

"Oh, here we go. Glad you could join us! Fake super Saiyan." He muttered, and Launch put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What did you call me!?" She growled, but Raditz calmed her, patting her back and whispering something in her ear.

"Hey, formation, _rodents!"_ Vegeta snapped, tossing the ball up and down impatiently. Raditz and Launch moved back, and he glared at the blonde.

"Batta' up, short stuff! Come on, put a spin on it!" She teased. Vegeta growled at her, one eyebrow twitching.

Vegeta tossed it one more time, then swung the racquet hard, the grid swiping hard through the air, but no impact. It bounced behind him uselessly.

"Second Service!" Bunny yelled, and he picked up the ball, getting back in his spot, making sure he wasn't on the line.

"Serving!" He growled, and tossed it back up, whacking the ball hard, sending it flying right between Launch and Raditz. Vegeta smirked, as neither one of them even moved. Then, just as the ball was arching down, they whirled around, tails up, and caught their racquets in tail, exclaiming, "Double Thunder!" and caught the ball on the edges of their racquets, rearing them back, then Launch hit it, and Raditz helped it along, spiking it over the net. The ball went flying straight for the turf, and Vegeta dove for it, saving it, just as Bulma came in and helped it up. It was hit by Launch, who stormed up and whacked it with a ferocious growl, sending it flying across the court. Bulma and Vegeta watched as it bounced over the baseline, and then he chuckled roughly.

"Out!" Bunny yelled, and flipped the card for Vegeta and Bulma.

"2-3! Prince and Cheeks are in the lead!"

" **What**! But we did _double thunder!"_ Launch shouted, Vegeta coming closer to the net to growl back at her.

"That's an _illegal_ shot! Panchy! I called it, right?" He snapped towards Bunny, who looked slightly confused as she flipped through the rule book.

"Uhm, I ain't seeing anything about using tails being foul play..." She muttered, and he glanced at Bulma for conformation.

"...Oops." Bulma said with a shrug, and Vegeta snarled, "I suppose, _flying_ is fine in this game too?! They've been doing that as well!" He shouted, and Bulma nodded hesitantly.

"Wow, rules, _schmules_ , am I right, or am I right?" Vegeta uttered, crossing his arms. Bulma stormed up to him and poked him hard in the bicep, catching his attention.

"Hey! What's your deal, we're _winning!"_

" **Ha**!" He snorted, shaking his head.

"We could have all five, but _no_ , these two have been _cheating!"_ He accused tersely, spittle flying as he was becoming worked up, he tore his visor off and rubbed his forehead where his blue sweatband was.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I should have told you, we agreed on it before you got here."

"Yeah, seems agreements mean nothing around here, no matter _how_ binding." He hissed back, and glanced at her with the tiniest fleck of pain in his gaze. Bulma was taken aback, recognizing he was scorned, but not knowing why.

"Vegeta, I..." She whispered, coming closer to wrap her hand around his arm.

"Come on, break it up!" Raditz teased, and Launch whistled at them, Raditz making obnoxious sounds.

 _"Ow-Ow-Awoo!"_ He howled, imitating a randy wolf, and they both parted quickly.

Vegeta hurried to snatch the ball up off the ground, and stormed back into serving position.

"Yeah, yeah, **I'll** show you, mongrels." He grumbled under his breath, then smirked as he curled his tail around the racquet, and teased, "Look mom, no hands!" sarcastically, only to have Bunny call back, "You're doing great, sweetie!" He cringed internally as the other team laughed, and prepared to hit the ball, tossing it over his head, their eyes followed it up, and they backed up, thinking he was going high.

Then, Vegeta swung his tail from the side, and put a vicious spin on it, running forward a little as he did. Raditz and Launch scrambled for it, the ball rolling right off Raditz's racquet, and bouncing on the court. Vegeta began to grin, but then before it could land, Launch swooped in with a groundstroke, and batted it up in the air. Raditz quickly helped it, then sent it over the net, as Bulma ran forth, and her and Launch rallied the shot. Vegeta watched as Bulma jumped, and grunted aggressively, her skirt flying up and flashing her white panties for a split second, before she hammered the ball into the ground, and both Raditz and Launch didn't have time to stop it.

" _Go, Cheeky~!_ 2 'ta 4!" Bunny announced, and Bulma landed, laughing as she did. Vegeta smiled at her, and pulled her close for a kiss, tasting her sweat once more as his hands wandered and cupped her buttocks. The game went on like that, one side getting in the lead, then the other coming back up, until it was a match point, and Launch and Raditz were about ready to quit, panting heavily after having to jump and run to get the ball before it could strike turf, with Vegeta's aggressive chip and charge, and Bulma's skill with the volley, catching it every time before it could land. The sky was darkening, and Parzi had begun to cry, making Bunny head inside to change her.

"I think it might rain," Raditz panted, holding his chest.

"What's wrong, honey?" Launch came up, blue haired once again as the sudden chill in the air had made her sneeze.

" _Agh_.. It's just, this old battle wound tends to ache when there's so much electricity in the air. Don't worry, I'm **fine**." He grunted, squeezing the area between his sternum and heart.

"Maybe it's time we went in, I think we could all use a break." Bulma said, picking up the ball off the turf in order to head inside. Vegeta stormed forward, his head buzzing with the remnants of his migraine from earlier, becoming more aggressive it seemed from injecting the stimulus.

"It's **match** **point**! One more, and then you all can call it quits, but **I** won't go in because of some niggling little pain, or a bit of _crackle_ in the air. Where's your _endurance,_ Raditz? Did you use it all up when you **humped** that harlot?" He sneered, Raditz's eyes flying open with his angered surprise.

" _What?!_ Are you perhaps jealous, Vegeta? You seem to have **failed** to produce an heir in a timely fashion, maybe you couldn't _reach_ the target with your stubby little legs." Raditz retorted back, and Vegeta gripped the ball, his hand glowing lavender with his rage.

_"Oh?! And I suppose having a Quarter- **Gemini** for an offspring is any better? I'll-"_

_"Guys, guys! Where is all this **coming** from!? **Vegeta**!?" _Bulma scolded, her hands on her hips. He looked back at her, slightly startled by his own slip, as Bulma was now glaring at him in question, waiting for some type of explanation for his foul language.

"Hn. Mind your own business, **Cheeks**." He said curtly, as thunder cracked overhead, and almost immediately as if on command, rain began to fall.

"Raditz, we should go inside and check on Parzi... She's scared of thunderstorms!" Launch said anxiously, shaking him. Raditz chuffed, and shook her off, instead, nodding at Vegeta.

" **One** more point to win." He said, and Vegeta grinned widely with his approval.

"Good, that's better." Vegeta chuckled lowly, as he could still feel Bulma's wandering eyes on him.

"Match Point. Serving to **Win**." Vegeta said deliberately, and tossed the ball up in the air, a strike of lightning hitting off his racquet, just as the grid cracked off the ball, sending it into a mad topspin, hurtling straight for Raditz. Raditz hesitated, a pained expression on his face as Launch ran to help if need be, and the ball flew through the air, suddenly sparking and becoming aglow with brilliant lavender light, striking him hard in the chest, and knocking him straight on his back with a hoarse cough.

There was an ear piercing screech from Launch, as she cried out, _"Raditz!"_ , at the same time as Bulma angrily screamed, " **Vegeta**!" in unison, charging forward to snatch the racquet from him angrily.

"I _knew_ you were going to pull a stunt like that, you **asshole**!" She screeched, and then ran off to see if there was anything she could do. Raditz was knocked out cold by the blast to his old wound, as Launch sobbed, worried he was dead, Bulma reassured her he wasn't dead by taking his pulse. Vegeta watched all this from the baseline, feeling the heavy drops of cold rain hitting his face, spattering on his shoulders as the Briefs came out, and hurried all around, calling for help to get the large Saiyan onto a stretcher, and into the infirmary.

"Veggie!" A small voice shook him out of his quiet observation, as he looked back to see Bunny looking up at him, her penciled brows worrying beneath her blue plastic hair cap that protected her blonde bouffant from the rain.

"Can you go inside and watch Parzi, please? Bulma just headed in to dry off, we have to run Raditz to the infirmary _right away!"_ She said frantically, and he nodded quickly without hesitation, not being one to say no to the frail old woman and make her cry.

"Thank you! Oh, how _terrible!"_ She sobbed, and ran back to the ambulance, as Vegeta shook his head, shaking the water out of his hair, and blasted up into the air, heading back for the building to get out of the cold. He swung open the door, and kicked off his white tennis shoes now stained green, peeling off his clothes as he walked in the door without a care, he needed to remove them and raise his body temperature, and he didn't care if that meant walking around on full display in his white boxers. He was heading for the kitchen, when he smelled a curious scent.

"There, there, little Parzi, Auntie Bulma has something to make it _all_ better." Bulma's voice was soft, contrasting with the whimpers the baby was making, as she stifled her with a binkie until she was sure the milk was done heating up on the stove. Vegeta slunk carefully into the kitchen, the baby's big, black glossy eyes shiny with tears as she whimpered, and looked at him warily.

"What is it? Do you need your dipies changed?" Bulma babbled to the baby, and Vegeta furrowed his brow, stepping forth.

"Doesn't _smell_ like the little spawn defiled my kitchen yet." He huffed, eyeing the baby with a warning glare.

Bulma didn't immediately respond, turning her back on him, as he noticed she had changed into a comfy white tee, and grey sweatpants, gone was the white little skirt he liked so much, but the curve of her bottom was still visible enough.

"Oh, that explains it. Widdle Parzi is scared of the big, mean Vegeta~" She said teasingly, as she dropped milk on her arm, then hissed, clutching it.

"What on _Earth_ are you **doing**? Can't you see that it's hot? You want to scald the brat's belly?" He growled at her, storming closer to take the pot off the heat, and stick the bottle in the freezer a moment.

"I'm _not_ dumb, Vegeta, get out of here! You have no idea how to take care of a baby!" Bulma shouted, running her wrist under cold water.

"I know how to adjust temperature, what simpleton doesn't _know **that**?!" _He snapped, and Parzi began to wail once again. "See, now you're making her cry! **Get out!** This is not _your_ kitchen!" Bulma growled, and he snapped his face back to her, his fallen forelocks falling over his face once again.

"This is **my** territory! What don't you _understand!_ Raditz is a **threat!** " He snarled, his heart racing, tail twitching angrily. _Raditz was becoming the alpha male, he was taller, larger, had already made offspring- **What if he-**_

"What the **hell** do you mean? You're back on that again? I **don't** _like_ Raditz _like **that**!"_

"Maybe **he** can give you offspring! I just should fuck off, me and my big mouth!" Vegeta snarled back, not willing to stand down or leave the kitchen until Bulma submitted.

This was not something he or her understood, especially not the crying baby who had spit her binkie out on the floor, and was holding her arms out for someone to pick her up. Bulma hurried over and picked her up, going to storm out, but not before Vegeta stepped in front of her, opening the freezer. He took out the milk, and shook the nipple onto his bare chest, not feeling anything burning, he handed it to Bulma, the baby's eyes lighting up as she took the bottle of formula. Parzi grabbed it quickly, and began sucking it down eagerly, as Vegeta blocked Bulma's movement from out of the kitchen. In his rage, he had made many mistakes, but he wasn't one to readily admit that, and Bulma wasn't one to let those things go.

She stared down at Parzi, and him at Bulma, watching the slowly falling tears on Bulma's face as she clutched the infant tighter.

"How could you _say_ such a disgusting thing? Do you _really_ think so lowly of me, that I would spread my legs for **any** man that could give me a baby?" She choked out, another tear falling.

"Since when have _you_ **_ever_** cared about something like that, I had _no **idea** _you were jealous of Raditz, so much that you would hurt him like that. He's supposed to be your friend, he thinks of you as a brother, Vegeta." Bulma said spitefully, glaring up from her blunt blue bangs. He gulped, not quite knowing how to answer her. "I... ah." He sighed, hesitant to begin, knowing she was correct. Bulma tilted her head, rocking the baby as he slumped his shoulders, his tail doing the same as he admitted his most shamed truth.

"I... understand if you wish to break off our bond. I've failed to provide you with children, and... you seem to have a knack with them." He said, looking down to see the child was sleeping, her head resting comfortably against Bulma's breast. Bulma moved the bottle away, and looked back up at him, hiding her eyes in her hair deceptively.

"I should... lay her down to sleep." She said, and Vegeta stepped aside, forgetting the primal nonsense he had been spewing before, as he simply watched her walk past, with longing in his eyes.

"I will talk to you upstairs. If you need to access the kitchen, now is your chance." Bulma said flatly, walking up the stairs, and Vegeta stood stiffly, feeling struck by her gentle command.

The rain still pattered heavy on the metal dome overhead, as he sighed, and turned towards the refrigerator. He opened it, seeing all the snacks and delicious dishes Panchy had prepared for after their game, but he simply couldn't find it in him to eat at the moment. Instead, he found one of the old man's beers, and picked it up, popping the cap off easily and taking a long swig. He found he liked it, so he pulled out the twelve pack, and sat himself on the floor, defending his territory, as he attempted to drown his shame.

* * *

The thunder outside hadn't let up, as Bulma was sitting by the window, letting in a tiny bit of the cool spray as she rocked Parzi in the rocking chair Bunny had so happily procured, making a guest nursery for whenever Launch and Raditz visited, in her eagerness to become a grandmother. Bulma stroked the green locks back from the baby's forehead, and sighed, thinking back on all that had happened, and feeling disappointed Vegeta hadn't come upstairs to speak with her yet. She felt this all was a huge misunderstanding, _she_ had assumed Vegeta didn't want children, and _he_ had assumed with the consummation of their bond, she would become pregnant. The Saiyan way of thinking was so confusing, she hardly understood it, and she didn't think Vegeta did either.

If she knew any better, he was still standing his guard stubbornly in the kitchen, and maybe, he could use some forgiveness, like her father had always said. _'Be gentle with him, though his exterior is rough, he is still that neglected little boy inside the strong man you see on the outside.'_

Bulma sighed heavily, looking out at the dark sky. She hated to be the one to apologize, but it was looking like they both had some explaining to do. She laid Parzi down carefully in the crib, then shut the window, and crept out carefully, leaving the door cracked just in case she woke up again. Bulma walked down the hall first, and made a stop in her bedroom, then was surprised to see Vegeta sprawled across her bed, a beer in his hand as he leaned up against the headboard, watching TV. She stumbled a little with her sheer surprise, and stopped what she was doing to simply observe him.

"I am here for our meeting." He said morosely, not looking at her, he crossed one ankle over the other, and ticked it anxiously, clearly using the beer as a calming mechanism. What Bulma didn't know was that the Stimuli was still running through his veins, and the alcohol was only exacerbating it's effects.

"There's... something I have to tell you. I... feel like this is partially my fault... a kinda... _big_ part, but... I'm not _solely_ to blame." She said, making a step for the bedside table. Vegeta sat up, suddenly interested, he turned off the TV to listen.

She reached into the drawer, and pulled out a round container, her hand shaking.

"You see... these pills, uhm.. we call them birth control." She said, laughing nervously. His eyes widened slightly as he heard the words, but he wasn't bought just yet.

"What it does is, it makes the lining of the uterus too thin for a fertilized egg to attach. It has _nothing_ to do with a man's virility. The only possible way for me to get pregnant **right** now, is if I were to stop taking these pills cold turkey. If I would have known that's what you wanted, I would have stopped sooner, but.. I was afraid." She said shakily, and handed him the container. Vegeta turned it in his hands, opening it and blinking at the pills inside for a long moment.

Then, a small smile formed on his face, and he laughed, tossing the container on the floor. Bulma stepped back, startled, as he stood, his eyes dark, and malicious beneath his brooding brow.

"You _deceptive_ little minx... You **tricked** me." He growled, stepping forth again, he stomped on the container with his bare foot, pulverizing the contents within.

"Really, you are _so_ controlling!" He muttered, and she opened her mouth to object.

"You control what I _wear_ , what I _eat_ , what I **do** , you even control whether or not you want _me to **impregnate** you!?"_ He said, staring down at her with that pained look in his eyes.

 _"I **thought** we had an **understanding**!" _He roared, and his voice shook, making Bulma conflicted. She was on one hand, glad he wasn't against it, on the other… She _sure_ as hell didn't like his attitude.

" _Understanding?!_ How can we come to an understanding, when there is _**no** discussion!?" _She hissed, not wanting to wake Parzi.

"We're discussing it _now_ , aren't we?" He growled back, and Bulma looked up at him oddly, noticing the odd redness in his eyes, and the way his pupils kept expanding and contracting.

"Are you on _drugs?!"_ She accused him sharply, and he in turn looked puzzled.

"Drugs? Oh, like the ones you take every night while I'm asleep, _those_ kinds?" He said just as accusingly back, pointing at the crushed container.

"No! I mean, drugs that get you **_high!_** And you're drunk too, I can _smell_ the booze on your breath!" She said in disgust, scowling.

Vegeta chuckled, attempting to pull her close, Bulma crossed her arms stubbornly as he rubbed her back, nibbling on her ear.

"You _could_ join me, you know. Every little nerve stands on end, _extra_.. _sensitive_ … every little _touch_ , every _taste_ , every _smell_ , why else do you think I was so aggressive out there? I can **smell** it, Bulma. Something about you is... _different."_

She huffed, turning her head, ignoring the shivers he was sending through her body with his husky whisper in her ear.

"What did you take?" She asked in a tiny voice, squeezing her eyes shut to hold back her tears.

"..It's just Stimuli. A non-habit forming serum made by the PTO to allow us to further hone our senses, and to keep us on our guard at all times. There's just one downside, though, to feeling stimulated _all the time_ ," He chuckled roughly, and moved his hips to press himself against her thigh. Bulma gasped, feeling his semi-erect state, she shivered and backed away, shaking her head of blue locks with her sudden surprise.

"No… I'm.. mad at you still." She frowned, and he paused his advance on her.

"Oh… So I guess you really _don't_ want to give me a fair opportunity to prove myself?" He snorted, crossing his arms.

"It's not that, I… I don't know!" She blushed, feeling flustered, her head swimming with jumbled thoughts.

"Bulma," He purred, seeing his opening, Vegeta came forward carefully, wrapping his arms around her.

"There is _nothing_ to be afraid of." He said softly, and took her into his warm embrace. To his surprise, she began sobbing, heavily, and that included sniffling, snot and wailing that hurt his ears. Vegeta set her down and handed her a box of tissues, waiting until she calmed down so she could explain her outburst.

"I just… " Bulma began, but could not finish her sentence, as thunder cracked, and suddenly, darkness overtook them, the entire house fell into blackness. Lightning struck, and lit up the house with a wash of white. Parzi began screaming, as Bulma stood up quickly, and Vegeta looked around himself tensely, noticing the electricity had gone out.

"I'll check-" They both began, then, Bulma laughed slightly. "I'll go check on Parzi." She said softly, wiping her cheek, and stood, Vegeta following.

"I'll go make sure nothing has damaged the exterior of the house, and go make preparations." He said quickly, then pulled her close and kissed her on reflex, her hands settling on his chest a moment, their lips dry from their anger, sticking together a moment before pulling away. It was as if their lips were trying to tell them something, but he quickly regained his composure, and took off down the stairs, as Bulma started talking down Parzi's frantic cries from the hall as she urgently made her way through the darkness, following the cries of the baby.

Vegeta came downstairs, looking around warily, he saw nothing of concern, then he swung the door open, as it rocked back on it's hinges with a groan, hitting the wall with the force from the headwind gales rolling across West City. As he came outside, he was drenched, flying up, and circling the perimeter of the home, seeing nothing to indicate the cause of the power outage. He listened, hearing the heavy thrumming of his wild heartbeat in his chest, then the activity of the city, as when he turned and looked to the right, he saw the faint red and blue glow of police lights.

 _" **Do not** leave your homes! City officials have announced a severe weather warning! Live power lines are down, a strict travel ban has been enforced, on.."_ Vegeta heard the announcement from far off, and sighed, flying back into the house and locking the door that shook on its hinges. He fumbled around the coat closet, then was able to find a few flashlights to make Bulma feel safe walking through the dark house, though he didn't particularly need them.

Vegeta clicked one on to test it, then searched the living area for candles, knowing Panchy enjoyed the scent and aesthetic, but maybe not the practicality. He lit them, then went to the kitchen and began mixing up a batch of fresh formula for the wailing baby. If he knew Saiyans, which he did well, a little something warm in her stomach would soothe her at least a small bit. He was engrossed in what he was doing for a moment, before hearing the soft creaking of the stairs, and the soft whimpers of the child as Bulma came down, cradling her in her arms.

"Oh, I was just coming down to do just that," Bulma said with surprise, and Vegeta jumped in his skin a little, then turned and handed her the fresh bottle.

"Launch and the others won't be able to come back. There's power lines down in the city, and they've ordered a no travel ban." He whispered, as Bulma tried to get the fussing child to take the nipple of the bottle in her mouth.

"Oh no! I hope they'll be alright." She worried, biting her bottom lip, and Vegeta sighed, leading them to the long sofa, in the living room lit warmly by candles. The soothing atmosphere wasn't unnoticed by the child, who saw her prize and took it, sucking eagerly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, woman. They've got that hellcat with them, when she's not blue in the head, she's something." He murmured, and Bulma smiled, taking his hand as he reached over to squeeze her thigh.

"What about Raditz?" Bulma wondered, and Vegeta reached with his senses towards the hospital, finding Raditz at rest, his breathing, heartbeat, stable from the steady beeps of the monitor he'd gained from the quick glimpse of the room that lingered in Raditz's mind.

"He's recovering just fine. He's a Saiyan, that wouldn't kill him, don't worry your silly blue head over him." Vegeta said, and caressed her hand. Parzi's eyes slowly fluttered shut as they watched, and Bulma slowly removed the bottle, wiping her mouth.

"That's good to know. Parzi needs her daddy. But Aunt Bulma and Uncle Vegeta are here." She said soothingly, and Vegeta smirked.

"She's asleep, she won't hear you. Why do you insist on putting the idea in her head that we're related?" He grumbled in a low octave. Bulma shifted the child in her arms, then placed her in Vegeta's, as he attempted to back away, refusing, but unable to resist wrapping his arms around the bundle for fear the fragile little thing would slip out.

"Bulma, I don't want this _abomination,"_ Vegeta hissed, attempting to pass her back.

" **Her**. Parznich." Bulma said sternly, stretching, then setting the formula on the coffee table.

"Can't we put her up in the crib?" Vegeta groused, and Bulma laid back on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder.

"In a moment. I'm tired." She yawned, and Vegeta grumbled, knowing that yawn was exaggerated. He settled back into the couch, and moved Parzi to rest on his chest, wrapping his tail around her for support as he laid back and rested his eyes a moment. Then, gooey warmth, and a wet cry. He smelled something putrid, and peeled the puking infant off him. Bulma grabbed Parzi, and patted her on the back, burping the child. Vegeta hurriedly went to the kitchen, his relaxed mood spent, and wiped his chest of the spit up with paper towels angrily, then wet one with soap and what little drizzle of water he could manage, and scrubbed there aggressively.

" **Disgusting brat**!" He exclaimed, and Bulma laughed, "It's _just_ a little milk spit up, Vegeta. Calm down, I'm taking her upstairs, um.." She hesitated to speak, before he nodded, and she left the room. Vegeta turned to the refrigerator and his stomach growled, full of nothing but rancid beer, he set to making a midnight snack for himself and Bulma to hopefully patch things up between them.

When Bulma came back, she was pleased to see the spread before her, the small kitchen lit up by candles, as Vegeta was standing, placing a bottle of wine on the table, and one single glass for her, for himself, he cleansed his palate with water, and soothed the acid burning in his stomach, the pounding of his incessant migraine hopefully would be leaving himself as he at last relented to taking some headache pills before he'd done anything.

"Mmm!" Bulma exclaimed, eyeing first the strawberry topped cheesecake before anything.

"Ah, ah, eat your vegetables, woman." Vegeta teased, and pulled the chair out for her to sit, as she looked down at the plate of colorful greens before her, and licked her lips.

"Where did you get all this?" She questioned, but did not hesitate to pick up her fork, stabbing into a piece of grilled chicken from the delectable caprice salad before he could even sit down.

"I'm assuming all the food in there was meant for all of us, but you need to eat more than just _cheesecake_ , Bulma." He chided, and took the wine, pouring her a glass. Bulma took it and sipped eagerly.

"I shouldn't have too much, I can't be drunk if Parzi needs to be changed in the middle of the night," She said, but he only shook his head, sensing the child upstairs was deep in sleep.

"I'll sense her distress if anything is wrong, just relax. It's my fault we're in this mess." He said, sitting down, he began eating his rich salad, aware of her curious gaze on him, he sighed and continued eating slowly, to match Bulma's pace as he thought on his next words carefully.

"...I should have made my intentions well known, but if I must be completely frank with you, I wasn't 100% sure I wanted a child until tonight. But now I know that you've been ready for some time, and it's partly my fault for not noticing." He said, and Bulma smiled, sipping her wine.

"I also knew you were taking the pills, and never bothered to even _ask_ what they were for… I thought they were for your… panic attacks." He said softly, and lowered his gaze to his plate, feeling himself rather foolish.

"I don't have them anymore, remember? I haven't had one in almost over a year now." She said, and reached over to squeeze his hand. Vegeta turned his hand over and held hers back, then kissed the back of it, his dark eyes lit up by soft candle light, like black smoke.

"I meant when I made those promises. When I swore myself to you, then when I united us in our bond, I never intended for it to be broken, or for things to go this way. I may not have been ready then, but I am now. I am asking you now, would you bear my heir? And all those after it?"

Bulma laughed, her azure eyes sparkling with happiness and amusement from Vegeta's classical romanticism, and she nodded. Vegeta grinned back, and kissed her hand once more, then urged her to eat. "Come on, if that salad gets warm I can't cool it back down again." He grunted, back to his usual self as he was satisfied with her answer, and stuffed food in his cheeks.

"Oh, I must have been dreaming, I thought you were the _master_ of temperature control…?" She teased, tracing circles on the lip of her wine glass, before sipping once again.

"I can make things hot, the refrigerator makes things cold, and all that's about to go to waste because of this _ridiculous_ power outage." He grumbled, and picked up his plate, eyeing the oily dressing there and scowling at the grease sliding around the plate. Bulma snorted, he had reverted back to his princely self, alright.

"Well, you know what to do with it, don't you?" She sighed, and his eyes lit up, back at the refrigerator. "I'm sure mom wouldn't mind, but you and I are getting up early tomorrow to make breakfast for them after their stressful ordeal." She said, deftly sliding her half-empty plate of salad away, and a slice of cheesecake closer, licking her lips.

"Alright… I'll suffer that in trade for free-for-all on the fridge," He said eagerly, and poking his head in the door. Bulma shook her head, taking a bite of the decadent pie, and moaning loudly, her eyes rolling back.

 _"Hey!"_ Vegeta snapped from over the refrigerator door, his eyes suspicious on her, "Save the vulgar noises for later." He said, then snickered, seeing Bulma's blush appear on her cheeks. She took a sip of wine and licked her lips, staring at his muscular back as he perused and devoured the contents of the refrigerator without delicacy, not even plating the items he was inhaling, and she crossed her legs, feeling flustered by the way her body reacted to him, against her better judgment. Bulma had an odd secret, that she'd never revealed to Vegeta, as she dipped a strawberry in the cream cheese and wrapped her lips around it, sucking off the sweet cream, her eyes darkening to midnight blue as she watched him.

She enjoyed _watching_ him. When he was fighting, when he was ranting angrily, when he was in the roves of passion, there was something so wild and unhinged about him, that it sent tremors through her lower belly just thinking about it. She wriggled her thighs together slightly, feeling the delightful pressure sending blood pumping into her labia and throbbing there. She ate another strawberry, licking the red juices from her lips as she watched him, and he was never the wiser to her little flight of fancy, as she watched his tail wriggle back and forth happily, his face nose deep in Panchy's pasta salad.

 _That food won't be the only place he's going to be buried deep in_ , Bulma thought, biting her lip, she downed the rest of her wine, and reached to refill her glass, her hand hesitant on the bottle.

 _But, is it right to indulge ourselves, when we're responsible for Parzi? And he for Raditz's injury?_ Bulma thought a little, frowning. _Vegeta is going to apologize to Raditz tomorrow, and that's **final**. But I won't spoil our night. I'll tell him in the morning._ She smiled secretly to herself, filling her glass; feeling smug in knowing that if she asked him, he would do it, if only for a small price. She pondered on what price he might ask her for, feeling the pulsing inbetween her thighs coming to a head, and a small curl of moisture dampening her panties, as she relaxed her legs, and sat back in her chair, her hand shaking slightly from her miniature orgasm as she drank her wine.

"Are you finished with this?" Vegeta said, eying the cheesecake with one slice taken out. She pouted, and he refrained from devouring it, placing it carefully back in the now practically barren refrigerator. His migraine was now gone, his hunger sated, and the remnants of the alcohol and Stimuli now a low buzz in his mind. But he had plans to recant that, as he honed in on Bulma, as she downed her second glass, then placed it on the table with a long exhale.

"Bulma. Are you ready for the _next_ dessert?" He purred lowly, slinking forth with a silver platter. Her eyes widened, as she watched him carry it closer, and set it on the table.

"I have something I want to share with you, but it's only for us. Our little secret." He whispered, and pulled away the lid. Bulma's eyes widened, taking a small intake of breath as she saw what it was. A syringe, with red liquid inside.

"I only used a quarter of it earlier. But you and I can have the rest." He said, coming close to place his hands on her quivering shoulders. "What will happen to me..?" She whispered, and glanced back over her shoulder anxiously.

"Euphoria. Ecstasy. We will be in a world of hypersensitivity, _hypererotica_ … Do you think you could _handle_ that?" He said slowly and deliberately, his hot breath in her ear, as he massaged the tension from her shoulders. Bulma swallowed, feeling her body slackening from his touch, she let her legs slide open, and shivered from the huff of breath he made.

"I can smell your arousal. What's made you wet for me already..?" He chuckled softly, and nibbled on her neck. Bulma tilted her head back, moaning softly.

"You… Vegeta… I want it. I want to feel and taste like _you_ do, I'll do it, _just_ for tonight." She whispered huskily, and Vegeta nodded.

"Bend over." He ordered, and she jumped in place slightly, staring at him with her surprise.

"I'll inject it where you will feel the pain of the needle less… Cheeks." He smirked, and she nodded, understanding now that he meant only to get her shot. Bulma stood, and bent over the chair, allowing Vegeta to pull down her pants. She gripped the chair and squeezed her eyes shut as he inserted it, then felt heat where the Stimuli was injected, just below her white cotton briefs in the thick swell of her buttock. Bulma stood, stepping out of her sweat pants, and held her bottom, turning to watch as Vegeta injected himself in the inner skin of his elbow, then crushed the empty syringe. His body naked but for the white briefs he wore, his skin looking like rich toffee in the dark candlelight.

"Now what?" She said, and he sighed shakily, "I've injected it so that the Stimuli will take longer to take an effect on you, but when it hits, be ready. You'll start feeling everything tenfold, and it might be alarming for a moment, but I'll be here with you in the case you have a negative reaction." He said, and pulled her close, kissing her forehead as she stared down, her heart already racing. She ran her hands on his chest, and felt the heat of his body comforting her.

"Let's go… lie down until it has an effect." She said, and he nodded, following her to the couch, where she laid with her back to him, Vegeta cradling her in his arms as the watched the thunderstorm still raging from the large picture windows, his tail stroking her thigh soothingly as Bulma slowly closed her eyes.

As she did, she felt a change slowly taking place in her body, warmth flooding through her extremities, a low thrumming resonating in her ears.

"What is that?" She perked her head up, and Vegeta grumbled, placing one heavy hand on her shoulder for her to relax and allow it to take hold. She felt him move against her and sigh deeply, the stroking hand on her arm, scraping her skin where his callouses rubbed her goosebumps away. Little hairs on her arms pricked, tickled, and she shuddered, feeling the same taking hold in Vegeta; his body becoming warmer, the coarse hair slightly rubbing against her backside as his blood flow quickened, causing her to shiver. Bulma arched her back, turning her face towards his as he took her by the hips and pressed his growing erection between her cheeks, his pupils expanded so far that the lightning in the window reflected off them like that of a cat's eyes at night.

"Is _this_ what you want? Can you feel it? Feel it growing _harder_ against you.." He said deviously, and she rubbed back on him, sliding her thighs together, wriggling.

"Oh, y-yes, Vegeta… I feel it." She whispered, and he smiled.

" _Good._ Do you want to feel me slide my _thick cock_ inside of you now, Bulma?" He breathed softly back, his warm mouth making wet sounds as he whispered, the sound making tremors travel down her body, shooting down into her belly, warmth spreading there.

"Yes... I do." She said timidly, and he kissed her with his approval, pulling her cheek back to take her mouth. Bulma moaned, as the warmth of his lips overtook hers, the flavors of all the delicious food still sweetening their mouths, as they kissed hungrily, tongues coiling together, as he pushed against her entrance through the barriers of cloth, his hardness pushing and prodding her softness, making her moan hotly into his mouth as they kissed. Bulma turned her body quickly, curling her leg over his hip to grind herself on him, with urgency, biting his plush lip between her teeth and nibbling, scratching her nails down his chest. Vegeta pulled back, chuckling softly as he was holding her side and massaging there, then reaching up to fill his hand with her breast, groping as she panted.

"You're like a wild little vixen in heat, _aren't you?_ That's why I smelled something different, your body is making itself ready," He smirked, "Those little pills will no longer have any affect, after today…" He whispered, each word sending thrills through her body as he stared at her every reaction, waiting for her response.

"Then do it now, Vegeta, I want to have our own baby." She whimpered softly, and he nodded, kissing her, and pushing her over onto her back. He moved back, and slid her panties over her legs, exposing her heat to the cool air. Vegeta took her legs and spread them over his thighs, quickly slipping out of his boxers, neither of them wished to waste any more time waiting, and aching for one another. Vegeta looped her legs around his waist, and Bulma gazed up at him, her body pulsing with her excitement, legs quivering in his hands.

He moved one hand to direct himself, licking his lips with concentrated control, as he slid between her folds, and caressed her with his length. Bulma moaned from the gentle movement, as he rocked his skin against hers, the slickness making it hard for him not to sip between, and push up against her clit.

"Vegeta… I want you inside me… now," She panted, and reached down and directed his head for her entrance, moving her hips up to his surprise, gripping his shoulders in order to take him in her, his teeth gritting as she bucked up to him.

"You have no idea… how _badly_ I've been wanting to hear that." He grunted, and surged into her, sparks flying across her vision as their skin met.

"Tell me more," He growled, sliding back, and balancing her hips atop him, just barely inserted. Bulma whimpered, feeling the loss of fullness inside her, and sighed, "I want you to ravage me," Her nether lips quivered around his tip, and his hips jerked just slightly as she spoke hastily, "Ravage my body like a beast, fuck me until you cum, then fuck me some more, until I can feel your hot cum filling my womb, impregnating me like a heathen," She panted, and Vegeta groaned with almost a whimper in his baratone voice, as his most sordid fantasy was being fulfilled, and hers all at once.

"Yes, very good. But you can't take it back now, you'd better not betray my trust ever again." He growled, and thrust back into her all at once, every inch filling her as she cried out in pleasure.

"I won't, I don't want to, Vegeta, I want you!" She urged, and he gazed down at her eagerly, wanting her just as badly, his length ribbed with engorged veins pushing up inside of her, against her welcoming warmth that throbbed eagerly for him.

"I'm taking you, and I'm never giving you back, understand? You're **mine** now." He said, moving back, and sliding his flesh against hers, as Bulma writhed beneath, the hypersensitivity to his every move, pushing her body to new heights of awareness, as she submitted to him, rolling her head to the side to expose her throat, and spread her thighs even further.

"Take me then, take me with you to your world," She panted, and Vegeta did not hesitate, he gripped her soft backside in his hands, and began thrusting into her with a fervor, his vision spinning as her breasts jostled from the strength of each vigorous thrust, her moans, music to his ears. Her body, caressing his shaft as he sunk his hips between her legs, and gripped the arm rest behind her, pulling his body up, pain curled up in her belly and resonated into pleasure as he ground himself to the root, thrusting without stopping, the persistent grinding against her tenderness with the coarseness of his thick thatch of black hair, stoking a fire in her body, speeding her along into climax as Vegeta groaned, barely able to hold himself steady as the strong contractions of her orgasm hit him, heat pulsing out down his rippling abdomen as she came with a gush of hot liquid.

"Oh, no... we'll have to throw this couch out," Vegeta teased, licking her exposed throat, then enjoying the slippery feel of his cock gliding faster inside her, as Bulma was rendered nearly speechless, panting into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him.

"I don't care, just do it, Vegeta, don't make me beg!" She whispered, digging her nails in his back as he slowed his frantic pace, "Do what? For free?" He purred, then pulled back from her embrace, standing at the edge of the couch, the fluids of her climax still dripping from his heavy erection, which was positioned above her face.

"You will after this." She whispered, and licked the juices dripping down, tasting the sharpness of pre-cum on the tip as she kissed his swollen head beaded with semen.

Bulma took it and wrapped both hands around him as she opened her mouth, and then looked up to see his reaction when she effortlessly sunk him to the back of her throat, and cupped his testes in her hands, feeling their weight and moaning, the vibrations echoing through her mouth as his abdomen tightened, and he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, and moved her, directing her speed in the way he wanted. Bulma's eyes rolled back to stare up at him, saliva dripping down her chin. Vegeta kept his pace until she felt his girth tightening in her throat, and he pulled back quickly, pointing to where he wanted her as he panted.

"Bend over. On your knees, woman." Vegeta demanded, and she did as he asked, her feet hanging on the edge of the couch as she felt his body heat come near her back, and he stroked her bottom, caressing it beneath his hands, before spreading her cheeks wider, and eyeing his prize. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered, clutching a pillow to her face as he fully enveloped himself once again. Her trembling body felt weak to his advances, as Vegeta grew impatient, and speared himself up into her, making her scream out her enjoyment into the pillow.

He didn't hesitate to ask her any questions, well knowing she was enjoying it, his dark shadow behind the creamy, white flesh of the woman perched in submission before him, shook with each surge of muscle flexing, his back like liquid caramel beneath the flickering candle lights; a curling tail, bristling at the end, as their grunts and sighs filled the room. He leaned over her, spreading her further to her limits, pressing himself deeper as he pleased.

Vegeta reached below and groped her breasts as he pulled her body back onto his length, and withdrew shining, his muscle thick thighs covered in a sheen of her essence, which dripped down like drops of gold, as he pivoted his weight into her. Each pulse became accented with her cries, and the slapping of heavy flesh against softness, as Bulma peered down between them and saw his body framed around her in the candlelight, a sneaking tail wriggling forth, and ticking her labia. She whimpered and mewled, gripping the tail to keep it's frantic, excited batting aimed on her clit, as he moved wildly behind her, tendrils of raven hair falling with his sweat, hanging before his blazing eyes filled with pleasure.

Vegeta smacked his body against hers, then exhaled shakily, and fell back against the couch cushions, beckoning her forth with a curling hand. Bulma stood and approached, then he turned her around, placing her on his lap as he reclined. She perched above him, and sunk herself down, feeling his shaft curve back against her body, until she slid down his length. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, and she held onto her legs, fully displaying their bodies to the candlelight, and reflecting the warm glow in her dripping essence.

"Are you ready? This may feel very intense." He whispered, and Bulma slowly nodded, her vision blurring, then sharpening to precision as he rocked her back on him, her legs pushing her breasts together. Vegeta chuffed, and groaned with his pleasure; feeling himself reaching deeper within her. Bulma stared down, enamored with her euphoria as their bodies moved, and he stroked inside her, she was only able to moan helplessly as he shook her body on his length, jarring around her softness with his intrusive penetrations, reaching up to the pit of her belly, and making her cry out with each passionate strike to her cervix, his grunts and her cries soft beneath the clashing of wet skin, the seam in his girth running up to align with her labia, as liquid ran down his testes and made them shine in the soft light. Vegeta slowed his pace to a dull throbbing, and Bulma relaxed against him, their bodies moving lazily, skin still stinging and throbbing with the results of their aggression, soothed by the gentle strokes he made against her.

"Bulma," Vegeta whispered, and she turned her head slightly, their lips meeting for a tender kiss, as he arched his hips, and spilled his warmth inside her, his orgasm pulsing in ribbons up into her body as he pumped his hips with each spurt, making delicious warmth in her body. Bulma squeezed around him, milking his climax further, as she sighed out, and let her body open for him, and waves of pleasure rolled over her, orgasmic tears falling from her eyes as he held her, and quivered, sealing their bond at last, as he buried himself to the base, and slid back, before dipping his tip back deep into her, and cementing his claim on her with the filling of his warm essence in her womb, a display of his love and adoration for her now come to fruition, instead of a sordid fantasy as he had once thought before. They collapsed together, and Bulma rolled over, burying her face in his chest as her shoulders shook with rolling waves of euphoria and explosions of emotion, and he stroked her back, closing his eyes as he panted heavily, and they bathed together in the warmth of their lovemaking, made more passionate by the knowledge that it was also, to make a child from that love.

* * *

Vegeta realized, all along that he didn't ever need the Stimuli, he simply wanted it, just as he simply wanted her, and everything that came with her. Whether that meant, suffering though each sunday for the rest of his life, Vegeta supposed, he could get used to that. In fact, maybe he even secretly, craved that.

Bulma tugged on his hand with her tiny one, and they spilled out the door, and into the deluge, rain soaking them; as two beings in pure white became playful sprites, dancing and frolicking in the crashing rain, he chased her, and she eluded him at every turn, the blue haired nymph and the prince. Vegeta at last caught her, as she laughed giddly, feeling electric with each splash of the arctic cold, awakening every vein, stimulating each nerve ending, down to the very cortex of her brain. Her laugh softened by his stare, black hair falling in his eyes, as he pulled her close and kissed her, sweeping her off her feet, and into his shivering warmth, secret tears of gladness falling down his face, as he took her into a breathless embrace.


	3. Need - Obsession Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought it would be easier to take the more uhh... canon-ish path for this chapter. I don't really know what's going to happen so far in the future of Gemini Saga Eclipse, so I have to just work with what I know I'll be basing things around. I'm sure you all are fine with that, unless you're really hooked on knowing what happens in the sequel to GSE, well I'll guess you'll just have to stay tuned until then!!

**Law Three**

**General Relativity:**

_A theory where instead of gravity being an invisible force that attracts objects to one another, gravity is a curving or warping of space. The more massive an object, the more it warps the space around it._

**Need - Obsession**

**\- 10 Months Later -**

A silence had at last fallen after hours of hoarse, pained pants and cries, only the rhythmic breaths that Bulma made now could be heard in the maternity ward. Vegeta clasped her hand as he knelt down by the side of the bed, and watched the doctor raise the infant from beneath the sheet over her lap, his brown little tail curling around as he took his first lung full of air and made an energetic wail. Bulma sighed weakly with her relief, and Vegeta nodded to the doctor as they informed him the child was going to be taken to be checked over and cleaned up.

"Don't touch the tail, understand?" Vegeta said sternly, and the doctor nodded quickly. Bulma and Vegeta had discussed the risks and advantages of having his tail, and decided that if it became a problem, they would remove it, and if not the child could keep it.

"We did it, Vegeta," Bulma said with a smile, rolling her head of damp azure tresses towards him.

"Hn? 'We'? You did all the pushing and bellowing, woman." He said, and she shook her head gently side to side.

"That's not what I mean. You and I made a beautiful baby boy, and I'm so happy to have.. had him with you.." She said sleepily, and he nodded in understanding as her eyes fluttered shut.

"You bore our son with the strength of a true Saiyan Queen. I am... honored to be the father of the boy." He said huskily, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it tenderly as she giggled.

"Trunks, remember?" She reminded him, then Vegeta backed up and huffed. They'd both bickered over the name, him wanting a traditional Saiyan name, and her wanting to keep her family's tradition. They had at last come to a decision; Trunks Zorn Briefs. Vegeta had chosen the name of the buffoonish elite guard for his bravery and defiance at the tense time before Planet Vegeta's destruction. The other Elites had told him about his honorable acts, and he thought it a suitable name, and Bulma agreed, but also didn't want him to have such a science-fiction sounding name as his first name.

"Trunks, then." He agreed, and Bulma's grip loosened from his as she fell asleep, exhausted. Her pregnancy had been hard on her, and it was difficult for Vegeta to watch her struggle with bearing his child. Many nights he had stayed awake with her, exhausted from his daily training in preparation for the Androids. The mysterious half-saiyan boy from the future had come to inform them of their impending doom, and the majority of the last two years had been spent preparing for their arrival. Now, her battle was over, and his was just beginning.

**-3 months later-**

A loud clatter, followed by a child's cry startled Dr. Briefs as he sat in his study, reading. Due to recent developments, the kitchen table was no longer a suitable place for him to relax with the newspaper during his time off, unless he wanted his paper pelted with mushy peas, and other goopy substances, while his wife and their grandchild screamed and cried. There seemed to be no end to this conundrum.

All the helper bots in the house were currently out of commission. The reason being, why? A lavender haired little tyke named Trunks liked to destroy them, or as Bunny liked to call it, 'roughhousing.' Dr. Briefs had to thank his clever genes for one noticeable feature, that complimentary hair like his own. To surpass the dominant Saiyan traits of his father's with the spiky hair and dark, intense eyes, and instead come out looking like a Briefs. The doctor set down his paper as another distressed wail erupted from above, this time from his wife.

"Oh, consarn it!" He uttered with a huff, the cigarette he was puffing on sucked down to the filter with glowing embers, as he took a long inhale of breath, before bellowing:

"Keep it down, or I'm coming up there, dag-nabbit!"

A gleeful giggle was heard, then Bunny's gasp. Alright, he'd had it. The clever doctor looked over at the door to his lab, and had to grin to himself. This old dog may be old, but he still knew new tricks.

"Trunksie, oh darling how could you treat your dear granny this way?" Bunny pouted, wiping the lumpy oatmeal from her face with a dishcloth as Trunks sat in his highchair, smirking, a bowl upturned on his head where he'd plopped it, oatmeal and all, as some type of primitive crown.

"If only Bulma and Vegeta had more time to spend with you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She sobbed, and Trunks' face grew solemn a moment, his sky blue eyes growing to sparkling saucers, as he stared raptly at his grandmother.

"What is it...? Do you feel bad for what you did now?" She asked him, still dabbing tears away as she sat on the floor, amongst a mess of dishes and split food, and whatever else he threw at her.

"Buh..." The baby began, and she perked right up.

"Bunny? Say 'Bunny'!" She urged, then Trunks smiled and said, "Blast!" Then giggled, as he shot a beam of light from his chubby hand. The child made a garbled sound of surprise though, when instead of going through his grandmother's head, it was deflected by some type of laser.

"Trunks Zorn Briefs! That is a violation of your grandmother's well-being. Code 42 on the list of Naughty Things You Must Not Do." A familiar, yet oddly robotic voice said, and there was a heavy thud, and hiss of air. The child lowered his hand, and Bunny was able to uncover her eyes, as she turned and gasped in awe. A massive, chrome sentinel stood there, holding a deadly looking assault laser. At the helm, was no other than her husband!

"I am the Grandfather-Tron 10,000. Trunks, I demand that you stop this insubordination at once, or suffer the consequences." Dr. Briefs said from within his mecha suit, then the arms of it extended to pick him up the dripping child.

"It is not a grandfather's duty to wash dirty descendants, this I deem a father, or mother's responsibility." He informed him, and Trunks slightly nodded, his cheeks puffed out in bafflement by the shiny exterior of his Pop-Pop. The Grandfather-Tron 10,000 carted him off towards the neighboring dome of the expansive property, and was greeted kindly by the secretary at the desk before Bulma's office.

"Good afternoon Mr. President, here to see Miss. B?" She said, and Dr. Briefs nodded. "Affirmative." He said with a beep, "You may address me as President Grandfather-Tron 10,000."

"Vice President. B says that absolutely no visitors are allowed in, be it business, family or otherwise, she has given strict orders that she is to be left alone."

"Not even her 'Trunksie-Wunksie' shall be permitted access?" The Doctor said, and the secretary had to take a pause, looking over Trunks a moment, before picking up the phone and sending Bulma a message over the intercom in her office.

"Miss B, the President Grandfather-Tron 10,000 and a Trunksie-Wunksie have arrived, and are awaiting your approval to have access your office." The tiny voice coming from the intercom announced, and Bulma looked up from a stack of papers, baffled.

"The WHAT?!" She exclaimed, screwing her eyebrows together. She shook her head, not needing any clarification, and buzzed them in. Bulma had begun taking on her Vice Presidential duties while her father took a vacation, it was only a sample of the work she was set to do in her future. Bulma had felt it necessary to share the weight of the company as she should, while her father could enjoy some time being a grandfather, and get herself out of the house and back on her feet again. As Bulma silently regretted all of this, in wheeled the alien amigulation that was her son, and his grand sire.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" She shouted, standing up quickly from her desk. Trunks saw his mother, and reached his arms out and began to whimper for her attention.

"This child has been a nuisance, and is impeding your mother's sanity, and making me begin to wish I had never taken a vacation." Dr. Briefs said, his voice somewhat metallic through his helmet.

"Oh, Dad," Bulma frowned, scowling as she de-encapsulated a hazmat suit from inside her pocket, donned the yellow rubber suit with a clear helmet, and held her arms out to take Trunks to get cleaned up, not wishing to dirty her fashionable office attire.

"I'll take care of him for now, Dad. Why don't you and mom go out for once? I'm so sorry about this." She said, and toted the child towards the downstairs laboratory attached to her office. The doctor wheeled behind her, using the stick shift inside the suit to steer into the elevator.

"Wherever would we go, Bulma? I think what your mother would enjoy for now is some rest. She's always cooking, cleaning and doting on your men, and she refuses to use the Grandmother Tron 3,000 I made for her!" He harrumphed, stepping out of the elevator as they came down to the floor, needing to have some bad air, exited his suit and lit up a cigarette as Scratch stretched out on his shoulder.

"You know how Mom is, she's all about that Better Housewife life," Bulma sighed, and came down to the industrial sink to wash up Trunks, stripping his clothes away and using the convenience of the express dryer and washer made in the case that toxic substances got onto a person's clothes.

Trunks protested as she placed him in the sink and began soaping off the oatmeal that was jammed into his ears and encrusted in his hair.

"Whatever shall I say to convince her?" The doctor said with an exaggerated puff, watching the small washer sudsing up the child's clothing with veiled interest.

"Tell her... Oh, I know! Why don't you finally take mom to Ambrosia Arches!" Bulma blurted out.

"What, that drivel she's been going on about? I'm not a young stud like I once was-" He began, but Bulma cut him off quickly.

"Eww, Dad! Please listen! Yes, it is a resort for couples to rekindle their love life, but it's not just that! There's a... science exhibition there that would pique both of your interest!" She said, lifting up Trunks and rinsing him off. He had calmed considerably from the water, and his mother's soothing voice. Her father stroked his moustache thoughtfully, making a dubious snort of disbelief.

Bulma bit her lip; reminded of how she had fantasized about her and Vegeta going to the resort with those tickets, but she knew that deep down, it would never happen with him. As much as she loved Trunks, the baby was incredibly clingy, and sometimes spent nights in the bed with her. Vegeta had given up; thinking it was hopeless after the required 6 weeks of abstinence were long past, and she hadn't allowed him to touch her once afterwards due to embarrassment about her body's changes, and two, she couldn't just kick out her child to be intimate with him, knowing she would worry that Trunks would need her, and she would never get over the guilt if she were in Vegeta's arms, selfishly indulging herself.

Bulma shook her head, pushing those thoughts aside, and focused her efforts instead on strengthening her parent's love life, instead. She would have time, once Trunks was older, and the Androids were defeated... right? Of course she would, because they had all the best warriors on Earth, and Vegeta was going to become Super Saiyan very soon with all her help in his training. She was sure of it.

"I'm serious, Dad! I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but I already bought you guys two tickets. Look under my nightstand and you'll find them!" She said, and cooed at Trunks as he played with the bubbles.

Dr. Briefs puffed his cigarette studiously as he paced the lab, patting Scratch on the head.

"Bulma dear, you shouldn't have. Anything I talk about these days fails to pique her interest, what could Panchy possibly be interested with to do about science?" He said, and Bulma giggled softly to herself as she dried Trunks off with a towel.

"Many things, Dad. I'm telling you, Mom is a very curious woman. And, while you're gone.. well, I'll have to find a sitter or something I suppose." She lied through her smile, and her father's brows rose.

"Oh, I thought you were against anyone else watching Trunks..." He began, then they both noticed the beeping of the dryer having finished it's cycle. Bulma wrapped an extra absorbent sanitary towel around him as a diaper, and put the freshly cleaned clothes on him. She set Trunks on the counter, and stripped off the hazmat suit, wiping her forehead.

Dr. Briefs looked at the clock on the washing machine, and noted that it had only taken Bulma 1 minute, and 23 seconds to have Trunks fully cleaned and dressed. The boy was now completely calm, if not now realizing how hungry he actually was after wasting his entire breakfast. Trunks reached for her chest, tugging on the lapels of her blazer and softly whimpering for her milk. Bulma looked back over her shoulder at the time, and sighed.

"Maybe I should just have you make me a Mother-Tron. I'm no good at this, what kind of mom has to wash her baby in the same sink where we clean beakers?" She said, dejected, and her father frowned at this.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin, but I'm afraid that there is no such thing, a mother simply cannot be replicated. The boy needs time with you, and his father. And I'm going to be too occupied if I'm to take your mother to the resort for a three day weekend," He said, pointing at his wristwatch.

Bulma nodded, and turned away to breastfeed Trunks in private. She had milk stored away at home, but she was still producing milk after all, and just couldn't refuse his needy whimpers. As she looked down into her son's eyes, and saw the look of admiration and love that he had for her, she knew that her father was right. Her child needed her.

* * *

Heat surrounded them, as the three Saiyans sparred within the heavy space of the newly upgraded Gravity Chamber. Bulma had re-built the chamber from the ground up to be more spacious, as well as better reinforced. Nappa had been helpful with his memory of the training rooms on both Castle Vegeta, and Planet Frieza. The chamber was now capable of withstanding 500 times earth's gravity, with ki-absorbing walls that allowed for larger attacks without any dangerous bounce back. Bulma had created a new type of rubber that absorbed ki, a thick blue material which lined, and padded the walls of the large Chamber. She had also moved the core to lower down beneath the floor, and lift up when needed so that there was no risk to the core's integrity, resulting in a deadly explosion.

All of the Z fighters trained in their own zone, but Vegeta had gone back to what he knew was the best training of all, simply, fighting. He grinned as he dodged a punch by Raditz, ducking his head, and darting underneath his large arm before the long haired Saiyan had the chance to react, ramming into his abdomen with his shoulder, sending Raditz over his head, and onto his stomach on the mat as Nappa charged at Vegeta. This was exactly what he deemed favorable; having the two buffoons he had grown accustomed to sparring with all his life to battle it out with. There was no fancy skill set to it, simply bloody brawling.

Nappa came at him bellowing, and Vegeta stayed in place, brushing off his bare shoulder as the former general charged with all his might, forming a ki blast at his side. Vegeta smirked, just as Nappa was about to plow him over, Vegeta felt the wind rush out of him as Raditz kneed him in the back, and his body jerked up in mid-air. Heat suddenly scalded him as Nappa took the opportunity to blast him, sending him flying, hitting the outer wall, then crumpling as he had a moment of disbelief. Vegeta's head slumped as he coughed, and Raditz and Nappa stood back, oddly quiet as they exchanged nervous glances. Their tails puffed, and they shot out like bullets to opposite sides of the room, but there was no escape now from the enraged prince.

Vegeta made a terrifying roar, and the chamber shook from the outside as he chased the other two with blasts, shooting them in their reddened asses, where the short black spandex shorts they wore stopped. Screams of torment could be heard from within, as Kannon and Launch paused to listen from where they were out in the yard. The two blonde women were training as well, but in a much less violent way.

"Damn that Vegeta, why's he hafta retaliate back so violently?" Launch huffed, catching her mother's fist in her palm. Kannon glanced back, her green eyes like her daughter's narrowing.

"They can handle him. He'll tire himself out again, then Nappa and Raditz will be at the advantage again, but they won't strike their Prince again when he's down, you know that." She said, then surprised Launch with a kick from her back, which she quickly avoided by jumping over her leg, then grabbed it, and trapped Kannon.

"You've gotten really good, honey. Now, Leggo of me before I hafta hurt ya!" Kannon warned, and Launch giggled maliciously, her brown tail twitching playfully. She then pinched her mother's thigh through a rip in her camo fatigues, and she squealed in response; a pop was heard as with the pinch, Kannon transformed just as Launch did from a sneeze, her hair turning blue and curly, her sharp green eyes turning large and doey, a rosy hue of pink and red.

"Aww, Launch why'd ya do that? You always play dirty with me!" She whined, attempting to pull her leg away, her fists curled up to her red beater, where she was now twice as voluptuous.

"C'mon, Ma! You gotta train both sides of yourself!" Launch urged, then tossed her by her leg, flying up to take chase, before yelping, held in place by her tail by Nappa, as Raditz flew and caught Kannon before she could be thrown through the compound.

"Launch, you know you should be more gentle with your mother, she's not part saiyan!" Nappa reprimanded, letting go of Launch's tail so she could recover.

"I was just messin' around, pops! I didn't mean anything by it!" She groaned, then slightly flinched as Raditz approached, holding Kannon safely in his arms.

"You scared Miss Pinchie, you should know better, Launch." Raditz frowned, holding his non-blood adopted mother protectively. Launch's mouth moved soundlessly as she searched for an excuse, then she was saved by the bell, as the intercom on the front of the building suddenly made a musical sound.

"Lunch has been served for everyone, if you would, please report to the third floor for dining." A robotic voice sounded, and they all looked to each other in confusion. How odd, typically Mrs. Briefs would come out to personally inform them it was ready, or even tote the entire buffet out on carts for the hungry half and full saiyans. They looked back and forth at each other, then shrugged. The Briefs were the oddest of all the Earthlings they had met, perhaps beside the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi.

"I should head in and check on Parzi," Launch said, walking off purposely, and the others followed.

"Oh Parznich, darling, whatever will I do?" Bunny worried, rocking the child in a chair. The little girl's green hair had grown long enough now that it was held back by a red hairband with a bow like her mother's, her brown tail wriggling as she watched Bunny with large, dark obsidian eyes with just the faintest hue of violet.

"We have to get your Auntie Bulma and Uncle Vegeta together! The both of them are so grumpy all the time, you know what they need, just between you and me?" She whispered softly, attempting to feed the nipple of a bottle into the little girl's pursed lips.

"They need to get.." Bunny began, but wasn't able to finish saying 'Frisky'.

Parzi growled in a high pitch, much like a frightened kitten, and turned her face away from the bottle. Bunny lowered the bottle, looking worriedly at the bottle, then the baby.

"What's wrong? Taste bad?" She questioned, and nibbled on the tip to give it a test, finding it tasted fine, she pulled it back and tilted her head, making a mournful sigh.

"Oh silly me, you're getting too old to have a baba, aren't you? Wittle Trunksie uses a baba, that's why Granny got confused." She said, then perked up as Launch entered the room, looking curious.

"I'll take the kiddo, Mrs. B." She said, and Bunny stood quickly, and handed her the child carefully.

"Lunch is ready, did you make sure Raddy and Nappa got theirs before Vegeta could?" She said, concerned, knowing Vegeta would sometimes attempt to squirrel away food, in some odd territorial manner, that the others would simply allow, long set in their hierarchical ways, but none of the women would allow that behavior.

"Yep. The fellas are all stuffing their faces, I was just curious why you didn't come out to tell us?" Launch said gently, holding Parzi against her chest, and stroking her spiky hair.

"Oh, I'm afraid I really do have to take a rest. Would you mind?" Bunny said, and Launch shook her head.

"Of course not Mrs. B, if you're sleepy take a nap, I've got Parzi. There's more than enough of us around to help out, you should take a break!" She reassured her, and led Bunny out of the nursery.

"Oh.. Okay then. Bulma and Trunks should be home soon." She said, a worrisome tone in her voice, and Launch gave her another little push.

"Yup, and Bulma will be fine, so will Trunks, they'll all get along just great and we'll all be one big happy family, as much as that idea sickens me... Now, go on an' take a bath, you've got somethin' in your hair." Launch urged, and Bunny touched her hair, gasping, and remembered that she still hadn't washed out the dried oatmeal, so she ran off to the master bathroom to ready a bath.

"Thank you, Launchie! I'll talk to you later!" Bunny yelled as she ran away frantically, and Launch giggled, taking off flying in the other direction. "There, now your granny can finally get some relaxin' in, Parzi." She said softly, and the baby cooed happily.

* * *

Vegeta had watched the proceedings of the day go by without complaint, he was certainly relieved when it sounded like the others were taking off back to Raditz and Launch's new residence, happy to see them go before Bulma could come home. It seemed even the Briefs elders were leaving, for a weekend getaway far away. Vegeta nodded, and let them walk away without as much as a wave. He was ready for a break from all their nonsense, as well as the training. He retired back into the house for a shower before Bulma could come home, hoping that perhaps having an empty house would be to their benefit, if only he could find a way to remove the child from the equation; or else he and Bulma would never get a moment of privacy or relaxation.

The old man had come home, seeming oddly more jubilant that what was typical for him, and not long later, he had heard Panchy's squeals of excitement when her husband had handed her the ticket, and told her to pack a suitcase, they were going on a vacation. Of course she had agreed, and was more than eager to hop in the hoverplane with him, off to Ambrosia Arches. Vegeta mulled over this while he toweled off, the situation sticking stubbornly in his head. Bulma had mentioned purchasing the tickets for them, Vegeta recalled, but couldn't sympathize with her desire to rekindle her parent's 'flame'. Vegeta thought that the two were more than agreeable with their arrangement, but perhaps like them, they were missing the comfort of intimacy with one another, due to a lack of privacy, and some small 'spark' to get that old blaze going once again.

Thus the question arose; what was it that could ignite their passion once again? Vegeta shook his head, and not much later he heard the familiar sound of Bulma coming in the door, with the babble of a happy baby, who had spent a few good hours entertaining the lab staff while Bulma finished her work for the day. Trunks had discovered a whole world of fun things to play with, and since he was on his best behavior for his mother, he hadn't broken anything important, thankfully.

Bulma carried both her baby, and her briefcase in the door, her arms were aching a little, but she found all that carrying a child around was doing wonders toning her biceps. Typically, she would smile through it, but today, her smile was getting a bit tight and uncomfortable. As much as she loved Trunks, and was delighted to see him transform from a naughty boy to a mommy's boy in just a few hours, she honestly wanted a break. But how? Her father and mother had left, and she only trusted someone who was another mother like her, and could handle a half saiyan child's strength.

Bulma set Trunks down, and fished around het pocket for her phone, kicking off her heels for a moment to plop on the couch. She scrolled through her contacts, taking a deep breath, and clicked the first one that her gut feeling didn't turn upside down with as a result.

Vegeta finished his look by undoing the top button of his shirt, having buttoned it, he quickly unbuttoned it, nervously fidgeting. He wore a black bowling shirt with white stripes, dark tan chino pants, and the cleanest sneakers he owned, the white and black of them matching, and making his dressy look just a bit more casual. He didn't want to intimidate his date, and make her think it necissary to overdress. What Bulma needed to do was let loose, let her hair down and ditch the frumpy act she'd been giving him the last few months.

As her mate, Vegeta found it just as important that they keep their bond alive, just as if it were formed yesterday. Just like Dr. Briefs and Panchy. Vegeta felt confident that Bulma would agree, and went to go walk downstairs, then surprised himself, and headed for her room to sort through the mess that was her closet while she was still chatting on the phone.

"Ok, we'll be over in a little bit. Thank you so much! Bye." Bulma said, smiling, then ended the call, feeling much better about having a babysitter for a few hours while she took a break. Work, and being a mother was taking a toll on her, plus she had this odd, inkling feeling that Vegeta could attest to that. She zoned out for awhile, texting her mother after she'd gotten her messages, and the photos from Ambrosia Arches. She was so glad her dad finally decide to take her. Bulma yawned, typing out a message to her mom, her finger resting there spewing out gibberish as her head tilted back and she began to snore softly.

Trunks babbled happily on the floor, managing to get into her purse while she fell asleep. He found a pretty little container inside, and when he opened it, he found something even more fun, a _crayon!_

Vegeta finished laying out the outfit for Bulma to wear on the bed, even going as far to pick out her bra, underwear, stockings, shoes, and the like. He knew she would want to be dolled up tonight, she always dressed nicely. Vegeta just wanted to make it easier for her to choose her clothes, plus, he didn't want to sit through another one of her little _fashion_ shows that ended with her not liking **any** of the same outfits he liked.

He crossed his arms and sat on the bed, waiting for her to come up for what seemed like an eternity. It was quiet. Too quiet. After a moment of this, he grew impatient and went downstairs to see what was going on. What he came upon made him give pause, taking a sharp intake of breath. Trunks had managed to dump out Bulma's purse, find one of her red lipsticks, and climb up onto the couch and begin doodling on her face with it as she slept. How she didn't feel it, he didn't know, but that woman slept like a log once given the opportunity.

"Trunks!" He hissed, plucking him off of her immediately, and turning the infant about to glare down at him, still holding the crushed lipstick.

"No. That's very, **very** bad. Got that?" He intoned darkly, glowering down at the child, and pointing at his artwork. There was a brief pause, as Trunks looked back at his mother, then his father, and opened his mouth to scream. Vegeta was quick though, and covered his mouth with one hand, muffling his scream. Still, Bulma stirred, then Vegeta lost control over the child, and Trunks started blatting for her attention.

"Huh..? What's going on?" She murmured, blinking tiredly, one eye with a red ring around it.

"Nothing, he just woke up from his nap, and uh.." Vegeta stuttered to answer, and Bulma gasped.

"Is that my lipstick!? Trunks!" She gasped, and stood up, taking the boy from his hands.

"That's naughty!" She reprimanded him, taking it out of his hand. For whatever reason, this quieted him, and Bulma tossed the lipstick in the trash.

"Well, let's get ready to go to Chi-Chi's, she said she'll watch him for a few hours!" Bulma said chipperly, feeling relaxed after her nap. Vegeta hesitated to tell her about the appearance of her face, nodding and hiding his grin behind his hand.

"Oh, you look cute!" She said, and he held back his disapproval of the remark, shrugging. Bulma looked at him funny, and walked upstairs with a huff. Vegeta tapped his foot. _Shouldn't be long now._ He thought to himself, knowing Bulma's penchant for checking herself out in the mirror.

Sure enough, there was a scream, two of them. He flew upstairs quicker than he would like to admit, giving himself not much time to think about how was going to assist her.

"Oh Kami, Trunks! How could you make your mother look like a clown?!" Bulma wailed, rubbing her hands on her face frantically, only smearing the lipstick more, while Vegeta darted into the bathroom, retrieving two key items. He came up to her, opening a jar of vaseline, then swiping a cotton round across the top.

"You do not look like a clown, Bulma. More than anything, you look like that night you cried geysers at Raditz and Launch's wedding reception." Vegeta muttered bitterly, coming over to carefully start stroking her face with the wipe. Bulma looked away and pouted, feeling embarrassed about having such a ridiculous outburst so bad she cried and smeared makeup all over her face, several months into her pregnancy. Vegeta had to soothe her that night, cleaning her face, and taking off the uncomfortable bridesmaids gown while she slept.

 _What is the purpose of having a wedding when you're already mated, isn't it a bit redundant?_ _Raditz is that harlequin's whipping boy._ He thought to himself with a shake of his head, _Pathetic_.

"I was just a bit emotional, that's all. I was happy for them." She said, and he snorted at her.

"Bullshit. Just a bit? Then why did you crumple up the invitation?" He said pointedly, and she looked away.

"Hmph. Must be nice. How is it you know how to take off makeup?" She said, watching how he turned over the cotton pad to the clean side, taking off all her makeup from the day along with the lipstick. His cheeks flared, and he leaned close to her ear to whisper out of range from Trunks in her arms.

"You used to leave red rings of lipstick around my... _base_. If you know what I mean." He whispered with a soft chuckle, and Bulma gasped, feeling his hot breath in her ear, she pulled back.

"Oh, jeez... sorry.." She blushed, looking away from him.

"Don't be. I never minded it back then." He grinned, and Bulma hesitated to smile back, feeling a sting at how he talked about their sex life as if it had happened centuries ago. Vegeta stroked her cheek with his thumb tenderly, gazing into her eyes with a heated look, that also spoke of his deep affection.

She figured there was a stubborn bit of lipstick on her cheek, and felt her blush spreading down to her chest and looked away again, gulping.

 _Good thing I'm red like a cherry right now, I don't want him to think_ _I'm blushing for **him.**_

 _"Bulma."_ He whispered, looking down, a crease forming in his brow.

"I've missed it. Our relationship, even if we were a mess at first. It was the best thing that ever happened to us. Yes, you too, boy." He said so softly, stroking the child's lavender curl on his forehead. She barely heard him, but it took everything she had to not bust out into tears, her arms shaking. He then held his arms out to take Trunks, and she handed him to his father, the baby barely stirring, simply looking up at his father curiously.

"Your face is clean. You can get dressed." He said, sitting on the bed. Bulma hesitated, looking at the plum colored dress he'd laid out there, with an hourglass cut, and a heart shaped neckline and halter straps. With it, was a matching set of hot pink lingerie, with garters, stockings and everything, something she hadn't worn for him since before her pregnancy. But when she had, it was to the nines, the finest kind.

"Vegeta... why did you...? I can't wear this.." She said in horror, not even wanting to imagine how hideous she would look, with everything bulging out in places, but she had a bit of body dysmorphia, because that simply wasn't the case, at least not to him. He looked down at the garments, then back at her, and sighed heavily.

"So, this is the end? You'll just let our bond fall apart like this? If not tended to, it's only going to continue to weaken, until its broken. I thought it was time we strengthened it." He bit out angrily, then looked away.

"Of course not! I just can't wear something l'll look terrible in! Maybe you need glasses if you can't even tell I'm much fatter than you remember!" She whined, crossing her arms.

"Seriously? My vision is perfect, and I don't see this _vast_ weight difference you're talking about, I don't care _what_ you wear, you'll look stunning in anything you choose. I just thought it would be easier for you to not have to decide. It's up to you what you want to do." He said, and Bulma blinked, not having heard him talk like this to her in some time.

"But my makeup-"

"You don't need any." He said quickly, and she smiled, picking up the bra and feeling the luxury of the lacy, pushup cups that peeled open to easily have access for breastfeeding, with no thick straps that she would have to unclip. Perhaps he hadn't noticed what type of bra it was.

"Ok. I'll wear it then, Vegeta. I don't want our bond to fade, either... I want.. back our happiness. Our.. romance." She whispered, her voice trembling. He turned back to look at her, his eyes red as he nodded, and uttered a husky, ' **Yes**.'

She quivered under his gaze, and nodded, yet still feeling self conscious.

"You should dress. I'll wait." He said, not moving from his spot on the bed, leaning back on his hands.

"In here?" She croaked, then cleared her throat.

"Am I not welcome?" He said, tilting his head. Bulma smiled, and shook her head, pointing to the door.

"I just...need to be alone for this." She said apologetically, and he nodded, understanding, not wanting to overstep their fragile boundaries.

"Trunks and I will be waiting in the.. hovercraft for you." He said with a curt nod, and turned about, closing the door behind himself, swearing in embarrassment when he almost closed his tail in the door.

Bulma giggled, and began to strip quickly, excited for what she hoped would be a date with her Prince at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided I would split what I have written and release this chapter in two parts because it was going over 11k, and I thought by the time it was finished it would be way too long for one chapter. Plus, I feel like I've made you guys wait long enough, so I thought I'd give you something at least!Hope you all enjoy, part 2 will be coming soon!


End file.
